


На восток. Пустыня

by LeAglani



Category: Diablo (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, Мифические существа, Попытки юмора, Слеш, броманс - Freeform, жестокость, нецензурная речь, пре-слеш, рпг-игры, сюжет, фентези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeAglani/pseuds/LeAglani
Summary: Друиду Деласу Беорну не хотелось бы верить, что весь свой запас удачи он истратил на судьбоносную встречу с паладином Геором Бенса, но, кажется, все к этому и шло.





	На восток. Пустыня

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: нецензурная лексика, попытки юмора, броманс, пре-слеш, слеш, фэнтези, рпг-игры
> 
> От Автора: за основу была взята вселенная Diablo по прошествии значительного времени после событий игры))) Я фанат этой игры. Не смогла удержаться, чтобы не написать слеш по ней))  
> Спасибо сайту http://www.diablo1.ru за инфу 
> 
> А вот тут я мальчиков нарисовала - https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/elenadigital/29787594/188498/188498_600.jpg
> 
> И спасибо моей замечательной Onixsan за альфа-ридинг!  
> Ошибки все мои - заранее за них извиняюсь.

Пробуждение было не из самых приятных. Его бесцеремонно трясли за плечо, до тех пор, пока он не начал вяло отбиваться, пытаясь скинуть настойчивую руку. Прямо над ухом у него уже какое-то время бубнил удручающе жизнерадостный голос его компаньона:

\- … Делас Беорн, силой дарованной мне свыше, призываю тебя восстать. Отринь сон и внемли моему гласу…

\- Заканчивай со своей молитвой, Бенса, - прохрипел Делас, отгоняя последние мутные обрывки сна. – Вот ведь зараза.

\- Хватит тебе бока мять, теперь моя очередь.

Судя по ощущениям, его отдых длился не более трех часов. Тело ломило так, словно он все это время не спал, а махал посохом, сражаясь с полчищами нежити. Горло нещадно саднило, и Делас несколько раз сглотнул вязкую слюну, решая, стоит или не стоит сэкономить их скудные запасы воды. Практичность победила, он мог еще немного потерпеть.

\- Я опять говорил во сне?

\- Больше стонал, - рядом шумно задвигалась тьма. – И не поймешь, толи тебе местные знойные красотки снились, толи местные достопримечательности.

\- Думаю, последнее, - Делас зубами стянул перчатку и подрагивающей рукой убрал со лба влажные спутавшиеся волосы. Он решил не обсуждать, что именно ему снилось, и что это тем более было очень далеко от аппетитных женских форм, о которых Делас в силу своего воспитания не осмеливался мечтать даже во сне. Для него, с детства росшего лишь в окружении мужчин и первую женщину увидевшего в девятнадцать лет только после того, как он покинул родной Круг, представительницы слабого пола до сих пор были чем-то непонятным, эфемерно притягательным и немного пугающим. 

Геор Бенса, уже устроившийся на короткий отдых, промолчал. Действительно, что тут можно было еще сказать, попытка пошутить и так вышла не удачной, но Делас для профилактики все равно наугад пнул куда-то в сторону предполагаемых ног компаньона, и даже во что-то попал.

Он уставился на вихрастую макушку, едва различимую в темноте, и рассматривал ее, пока не заслезились глаза. Неожиданно голова стала совсем пустой, словно из нее выдуло все мысли скудным затхлым ветерком, который редко, но гулял по склепу даже на нижних уровнях. Он видел только беззащитный обгоревший кончик уха, торчащий из темной шевелюры. Картина вызывала умиление и смутные ассоциации с чем-то робким и беззащитным. Еще немного и это грозило перерасти в зацикливание.

\- Заканчивай во мне дырки прожигать, - недовольно буркнул Геор, заворочавшись. – Спать мешаешь. 

Делас встрепенулся и часто заморгал, сбрасывая наваждение. На него все чаще стал накатывать странный ступор, и пока только в затишье, когда удавалось урвать несколько часов отдыха и сна. Его выпадение из реальности все еще не имело катастрофических последствий в виде зависания в разгаре сражения, поэтому он не торопился бить тревогу. К тому же он не замечал ничего подобного в поведении паладина, а значит, был шанс, что это происходило с ним не из-за укрепляющейся сцепки, а из-за именно его индивидуальной реакции на ментальное вмешательство.

Единственный факел давал столь скудный свет, что больше сгущал тьму, нежели что-то освещал, но даже такой источник света был лучше, чем никакого. Когда они в спешке, подгоняемые желанием поскорее устроить привал, завалились в ближайшую действительно пустую гробницу, меньше всего их волновало наличие дополнительных источников освещения - ловушек не было и на том спасибо.

Возле забаррикадированного обломками бочек и прочим хламом входа едва различимая во тьме темно-серая масса повернула к нему большую голову, чтобы умные желтые глаза могли замереть на его лице. Зверь ждал команды, почувствовав на себе взгляд хозяина. 

\- Тал, ко мне, – прокаркал он, наконец, кое-как прочистив горло, решив размять голосовые связки и не дергать связь мысленно.

Волк мягко скакнул к нему и приветливо толкнулся холодным носом куда-то в скулу. Делас даже не стал сопротивляться желанию запустить пальцы в теплую шерсть и обнять саммона за шею, вдыхая легкий запах озона, песка и засохшей крови. С ним всегда ходил только один матерый волчара, и даже, если ожидалась какая-либо серьезная заварушка, обычно призывал не больше трех. Он старался осторожничать, не ввязываясь в заведомо проигрышные кампании, а теперь у него еще и был собственный паладин, и можно было с чистой совестью экономить свою манну на заклинаниях.

\- Не доверяют нам, малыш, - шепнул он в больше мохнатое ухо. - Кое-кто до сих пор не верит, что ты нас сможешь защитить в случае чего.

Собственный голос успокаивал. В окружении холодного давящего со всех сторон камня, песка и заброшенных саркофагов он отчаянно тосковал по Лесу, в котором вырос. Друид представлял вековые деревья и непроходимую чащобу с бурным потоком, в котором вода бежала мимо валунов покрытых мхом, пенясь и шумя. Ее ждало падение в серо-синюю каменную чашу, манящую прохладой с белым маревом брызг.

Он робко надеялся, что когда-нибудь сможет еще раз увидеть те места. И может быть даже показать Геору. При условии, конечно, что они когда-нибудь выберутся из проклятых песков и по пути не поубивают друг друга. Вообще-то, вероятность когда-нибудь вернуться и хотя бы издалека взглянуть на родной Лес была совсем небольшой, но Делас действительно хотел показать своему невольному компаньону Долину, над которой высились огромные раскидистые деревья, в чьих коронах прятались и солнце, и белые облака, и ближайший хребет сопок. А сейчас, даже закрыв глаза и представляя темную чащу с исполинскими деревьями, он не смог отделаться от ощущения липкого влажного воздуха на коже.

Знакомая шерсть под щекой стала заметно прохладнее, что было намного хуже отсутствия света или воды. Потому что это означало, что он терял силу быстрее, чем они продвигались по незнакомому склепу без нормальной карты. И если так будет продолжаться и дальше, то у них никаких эликсиров не хватит пройти все уровни и вернуться обратно. Делас сжал переносицу пальцами в попытке остановить начинающуюся головную боль. Еще рано было начинать паниковать, но стоило начинать беспокоиться. Тем более это он втянул их в эту кампанию, схватившись за первую подвернувшуюся возможность как можно быстрее наполнить кошельки золотом и распрощаться с местными унылыми пейзажами. 

Было практически невозможно устоять перед перспективой их быстрого и, как ему тогда казалось, легкого обогащения. Всего-то надо было сгонять в один не особо дальний оазис, разворошить обозначенный на карте склеп и похозяйничать на нижних, еще не пройденных уровнях, продираясь сквозь полчища нечисти и монстров. И потом победно выбраться на поверхность с инвентарем, под завязку забитым золотом и редкими артефактами. Даже если это означало, снова тащиться по раскаленным пескам, обмотавшись тряпками по самую макушку, чтобы не поджариться. И попутно отбиваться от стервятников и гигантских скорпионов. И умирать от жары днем, и трястись от холода и жаться друг к другу по ночам в поисках хоть какого-то тепла.

Делас печально вздохнул и негромко закашлялся, вдохнув влажного теплого воздуха. На зубах противно заскрипел песок; хотелось сплюнуть, но мозг категорически отказывался расставаться даже с такой сомнительной влагой.

Склеп действительно оказался практически неисследованным, дальше второго уровня явно никто даже не пытался пробираться, стоило им преодолеть его и спуститься ниже они только и успевали отбиваться от желающих, ими отобедать. И его терзало смутное сомнение, почему же именно такой лакомый кусочек остался без внимания охочих до халявы и легкой наживы любителей острых ощущений. Напрашивалась самая очевидная причина - слишком много нежити и слишком мало добычи. Не стоило, вот точно не стоило доверять тому старикашке, что так удачно продал ему почти рассыпавшуюся от старости карту, и это в дополнение к практически бесплатному исцелению. Делас постучался затылком о каменную стенку, что так удачно подпирала ему спину и голову, но сожалеть или клясть собственную жадность было уже поздно.

А ведь нажива обещала быть грандиозной. Геор воодушевился, тут же метнулся тратить их совместные жалкие сбережения и собираться в дорогу. Он даже не скрывал, насколько ему надоела местная еда и песок, который попадал неведомым образом в самые неожиданные места. К тому же, паладин успел не раз сцепиться с местной стражей и настроить половину торгашей против них, и как сильно подозревал Делас, еще и обрасти карточными долгами, которые даже не думал кому-то возвращать. В общем, все шло к тому, что пора им было убираться и как можно быстрее из гостеприимного поселения Иримак. Поэтому быстро экипировавшись и вооружившись картой, они без долгих сборов по-тихому вышли из селения с намереньем больше не никогда уже не вернуться ни к успевшим надоесть блеклым домам, ни к успевшим опостылеть рожам местных жителей.

Все было не так уж и плохо, если не считать, что даже спустя трех дней блужданий по затхлому склепу, они так и не нашли действительно чего-то стоящего. И он даже не хотел думать, сколько нежити им пришлось перебить, и, в итоге, в качестве награды получить полусгнившие доспехи или проржавевшее оружие. Небольшой мешочек золотых, гроздь камней, несколько амулетов и колец, конечно, были неплохим уловом, но этого было ничтожно мало, чтобы как следует экипироваться и оплатить дорогу в караване до Лут Голейн (1), жемчужины этой проклятой пустыни.

Наученный горьким опытом, Делас раз и навсегда зарекся рисковать собственной шкурой и соваться в дальние переходы через пустыню одному, да еще и не в караване. Это теперь он был умным, и готов был отсыпать любое количество золотых за собственную безопасность, и даже определенный комфорт. Но он не всегда был таким умудренным жизнью, как сейчас. Зато ему выпала сомнительная честь отныне и на неясный срок быть партнером одного конкретного искателя приключений на пятую точку, паладина Геора Бенса, с которым их свел случай и да, его же самонадеянность и уверенность в собственной хитрости и умениях. Одним словом, теперь он был мудрее.

По крайней мере, пока они не доберутся до Лут Голейн, им предстояло не только терпеть общество друг друга, но и во всем полагаться не только на их совместные неравные усилия, но и на установившуюся сцепку.

Упомянутый Геор тихо всхрапнул, не просыпаясь, перевернулся и подкатился к нему под бок. Потом по-хозяйски закинул руку ему на бедро, попутно больно стукнув перчаткой с коваными кольцами, за что получил от злопамятного Деласа тычок локтем в бок. Спать удавалось только урывками и в полной экипировке, все-таки не на пикник отправились, поэтому и приходилось мириться и с подобными неудобствами.

Взгляд невольно прикипел к распростертой рядом фигуре - вот кто мог спать в любом месте и не мучиться кошмарами. С доспехом доблестный паладин явно промахнулся, тот был ему отчаянно мал в плечах и держался на крепком торсе не иначе как силой Света и парой крепких ремней. 

Даже в имеющемся слабом свете ему прекрасно было видно чужую пятидневную щетину и спутавшиеся на затылке отросшие темные волосы. Сейчас смешливые голубые глаза были закрыты, что с одной стороны радовало. Чужой веселый прищур иногда бесил его до невозможности, вызывая отнюдь не мирные желания. Паладин Геор Бенса порой мог быть невыносим мудаком. А с другой, Делас не горел желанием несколько часов просидеть в темноте, пытаясь понять, начал ли уже его волк терять четкий облик. Хотелось схватить компаньона за плечи и начать трясти, отдавая долг за свое не особо приятное пробуждение, хотя Делас и рисковал при этом огрести по полной программе за подобное самоуправство. Он бы даже не отказался сейчас послушать знакомое бормотание и, да не узнает об этом паладин даже под страхом смерти, молитвы, восхваляющие Свет. С трудом подавив желание столкнуть чужую тяжелую тушу со своих ног, Делас опять погрузился в мрачные раздумья. Если рассуждать здраво, то они оба были виноваты в том, что теперь отсиживались в каком-то пыльном темному углу глубоко под землей где-то посреди пустыни.

От чужого тепла его стало снова клонить в сон, и даже перспектива очередной порции кошмаров его уже не особо-то и пугала. Просто хотелось ненадолго прикрыть глаза и немного поспать, и даже легкий запах псины от чужой меховой накидки, с которой Геор не расставался ни при каких условиях, не раздражал, а больше успокаивал.

 

1 Лут Голейн – город-пустыня из 2-го Акта Диабло 2.

***

 

Горячее дыхание щекотало кожу на шее, вызывая желание вжать голову в плечи, в попытке защитить эту одну из самых уязвимых частей тела, на которую к тому же редко существовало экипировки. Знакомая по многочисленным ночевкам в холодной пустыне и упакованная в тяжелую броню туша теперь придавила ему не только ноги, но и правую руку. Делас попробовал пошевелить обозначенными конечностями и закономерно потерпел сокрушительное поражение. Под тяжестью его бравого товарища он умудрился отлежать практически всю правую половину тела. Хорошо, что он был левшой и все еще мог держать посох.

Пить хотелось невыносимо. Язык во рту распух и больше напоминал кусок коры, нежели привычный орган, явно сказывались последствия последнего отравления. Даже, казалось бы, надежное противоядие после определенной дозы начинало терять свою эффективность. И это при условии, что оно изначально имелось под рукой.

С трудом, трепыхаясь и сыпля проклятиями сквозь стиснутые зубы, но ему все же удалось выбраться из-под сладко посапывающего компаньона. Делас, переминаясь на месте, попробовал размять затекшее тело, за что тут же получил расплату в виде неприятного и весьма болезненного покалывания. 

Он, постанывая, доковылял до их инвентаря и принялся скрупулезно перебирать прозрачные склянки, наполненные спасительной синей и красной бурдой. Итог инспекции был неутешительным - не так уж и много у них оставалось и тех, и других. Даже с их экономным расходом, они сильно рисковали не добраться до ближайшего поселения людей живыми. Да, что там – в принципе пройти хотя бы еще пару уровней. Ему не нужно было смотреть на запястья, он и так чувствовал, что ни манна, ни потраченная жизненная сила у него практически не восстановились за время их короткой передышки. 

\- Не густо, - неожиданно раздалось справа. Делас чуть не выронил из рук драгоценную склянку, над которой медитировал уже какое-то время, не решаясь выпить, терзаемый бережливостью и желанием повысить их шансы на выживание. Раз за разом побеждала жадность.

\- Еще раз так подкрадешься, въебу, - средний палец в толстых перчатках грубой выделки выглядел на так эффектно как бы ему хотелось, но общий посыл все же доносил.

\- Ты еще скажи, что выебешь, – нехорошо оскалился паладин, сверкнув немного неровными передними зубами.

\- Я не шучу.

\- Я тоже.

Как есть мудак, как и множество раз до этого подумал Делас, недовольно поджал губы и все же решился сделать небольшой глоток. Настроение сразу поднялось на несколько градусов вместе с улучшившимся самочувствием. Следовало выпить весь пузырек разом, но на этот раз жадность все же одержала верх над здравомыслием.

Они в молчании привычно собрались, проверили экипировку и в четыре руки быстро раскидали собственную баррикаду. Так же в молчании сверились, по сути, с бесполезной уже картой - у них все равно было всего два пути. Или идти вперед, навстречу неизвестности и новым монстрам, или назад, на поверхность в жаркие объятия пустыни. 

Делас мысленно взвесил все за и против, и как бы ему не хотелось поскорее набить кошелек золотом, в обозримом будущем, как ни крути, здесь таковой возможности не предвиделось. 

\- Надо возвращаться. 

\- Поддерживаю.

Что ему нравилось в славном парне Георе Бенса, так это его сговорчивость во всем, что касалось выпивки, оружия и выборе единственно верного решения. 

\- Пошли на поверхность, только отправь свою скотину на разведку, что ли. 

Хотя со славным парнем это он поторопился.

 

***

 

\- Ты это чувствуешь? – озадаченный голос компаньона отвлек его от мрачных мыслей о природе их невезучести. 

Делас остановился и огляделся. Вдалеке маячили какие-то скалы, он даже не заметил их появления на горизонте, погрузившись практически в медитативное состояние, тупо переставляя ноги. Шаг, еще шаг, главное было не останавливаться и просто идти за компаньоном, бодро возглавляющим их скудную процессию. Геор служил отличным ориентиром, этаким нелепым темным пятном на практически белом подрагивающем фоне.

Сапоги утопали в песке почти по щиколотку, и ему приходилось то и дело помогать себе посохом, чтобы не завалиться набок или кувырком не полететь вниз с очередного песчаного холма. Глаза болезненно слезились, его мучила жажда и желание набить кому-нибудь морду. В основном самому себе за непроходимую тупость. Каким нужно было быть дебилом, чтобы не купить ни одного свитка портала, даже если бы возвращаться пришлось обратно в Иримак. И он не мог поверить, что этот запасливый говнюк, который по совместительству был еще и его компаньоном, не прихватил ни одного, но он обшарил их инвентарь на два раза и так ничего и не нашел.

Вот если бы, хоть один из них был достаточно талантливым и сильным, чтобы уметь открывать порталы, это сразу же решило множество их проблем. Хотя при таком раскладе вряд ли бы они с паладином Геором Бенса могли бы пересечься в захолустье под названием поселение Иримак. Будь тот настолько крутым, то точно не связался бы с ним, как с друидом, и однозначно не согласился бы на сцепку, да и в принципе, не оказался бы в том плачевном состоянии, при котором они впервые друг друга увидели. На последнем пункте Делас себя мысленно немного поправил – с Бенса бы хватило и только его характера, чтобы ввязаться в неприятности, на это умения паладина вообще ни как не влияли. Паладином-то и воином как раз он был опытным.

Случайная встреча несколько декад назад с паладином, о котором он тогда еще ничего не знал, но который сразу его насторожил своим смешливым изучающим взглядом, стало для Деласа. по истине, переломным в его жизни. И теперь путешествуя по бескрайним просторам этой чертовой пустыни в поисках наживы, он снова и снова убеждался, что их свела не иначе как судьба, по-другому он их знакомство назвать не мог. И то, что его новый компаньон вполне себе мог прибиться или даже наняться в серьезный отряд, и не связываться с ним тоже было весьма говорящим моментом, который Делас не поднимал в разговоре, но который постоянно держал в уме.

Вокруг, куда бы ни смотрел Делас, раскинулась пустыня. Ему, конечно, могло показаться, но стало даже как-то жарче. По песку легкими змейками струился ветерок. Которого до этого не было, даже намека – только висящая маревом жара. Они топали уже полдня, а им так до сих пор не встретилось ни одной местной твари, которая бы вознамерилась ими отобедать. И все это вместе складывалось в очень неприятную картину.

\- Надвигается песчаная буря, - оглядываясь назад и прикрывая глаза широкой перчаткой, сделал единственно логичный вывод Геор и прибавил шаг. – Если поднажмем, успеем добраться вон до тех скал, пока нас первая волна не накроет. Может даже повезет, найти какую-нибудь пещеру.

И Делас поднажал, и он даже не стал сопротивляться, когда компаньон без спросу отобрал у него инвентарь и перевесил на себя. Идти стало немного легче, но он все равно отчаянно отставал, не успевая за выносливым, словно буйвол паладином, который к сдвоенному весу их мешков тащил на себе еще и полный комплект доспехов, и тяжелый меч. И еще кучу всякого разного оружия, которым владел на зависть виртуозно. Все же неплохой ему достался партнер, а ведь с его удачей это мог запросто оказаться какой-нибудь хилый маг.

\- Шевели ходулями, - если веселый оклик и служил способом его приободрить, то он в корне провалился еще на слове «шевели». - С такими длинными палками вместо ног, ты должен бегать быстрее ветра, а ты еле ползешь.

Делас многозначительно промолчал, к тому же, чтобы ответить нужно было, для начала разлепить спекшиеся от жары губы, чего ему точно делать не хотелось. Порой чужая жизнерадостность его страшно раздражала, точнее, раздражала всегда, но сейчас определенно больше обычного. Перспектива быть заживо погребенным под монолитом живого двигающегося песка лично на него наводила ужас, а не желание зубоскалить. 

 

***

 

Горячий ветер стремительно догонял их, швыряя в спины горсти песка. Видимость упала на столько, что им пришлось взяться за руки, чтобы не потерять друг друга. И теперь Геор тащил его словно на буксире (в повозку впрягся), то и дело, дергая за многострадальную правую конечность.

\- Ты точно видишь, куда нам идти? – в очередной раз обеспокоенно просипел Делас. Вместо ответа его бесцеремонно подгребли поближе, и они побежали еще быстрее, хотя Делас не думал, что такое было возможно. Не то чтобы он не доверял паладину, сам-то он давно перестал понимать даже примерное направление их хаотичного перемещения, но все же хотелось хоть какой-то уверенности.

Бесконечно долгое время верный Тал был единственным более или менее различимым светлым пятном, пока перед ними неожиданно не выросли огромные валуны, которые издалека они приняли за скалы. Валуны имели подозрительно правильную форму и складывались в однозначную форму.

\- Да что ж за гадство такое! – Делас готов был кричать от несправедливости судьбы, и если бы ему было чем, то даже попробовал бы пустить скупую мужскую слезу. Так как глаза давно перестали слезиться и вообще с трудом соглашались открываться, то он ограничился несколькими грязными ругательствами на родном наречии. Если бы его слышали Старейшины, то они точно бы удивились замысловатому применению определенных частей человеческого тела по отношению к твердым скальным породам. 

\- Ни кипятись, - спокойно одернул его Геор. – Все может быть не так плохо. Не могло же нам настолько не повезти, чтобы наткнуться на гробницу Тал-Раши (2) или еще какой осколок древности.

Делас только поморщился, потому что еще как могло. И отсиживаться в разграбленной еще до их рождения гробнице его не привлекало от слова совсем. Отчищенные героическими подвигами древних героев, такие места были наполнены благодатью, и теперь больше никакая скверна их не могла коснуться.

Они перегруппировались, и стали методично обшаривать столь удачно попавшееся им временное убежище. И через какое-то время стало понятно, что им все же повезло - повезло случайно наткнуться на вполне себе годный Мавзолей. Об этом красноречиво говорили и размеры валунов, и полу разрушенная временем, песками и ветром кладка стен, и, конечно же, на совесть заваленный вход. Через который не обязательно было ломиться внутрь - теоретически, при строительстве подобных сооружений всегда предусматривался секретный лаз, его только нужно было уметь найти. 

Это, конечно же, было не так печально, как прятаться от песчаной бури в пустой гробнице, но уж лучше бы это была какая-нибудь пещера, он даже на темную, вонючую Яму сейчас бы согласился потому, что в отличие от Ям такие вот строения однозначно подразумевали собой множество неприятных сюрпризов. В основном в виде полчищ монстров и скудной наживы.

На их счастье, лаз был не только предусмотрительно сделан там, где ему и положено было быть, но еще и был придавлен не особо-то и большим камнем, который они вдвоем, не без труда, конечно, но сдвинули, открыв мрачный темный провал, уходящий куда-то вниз под наклоном.

\- Идем вниз?

\- Счас, только дай перевести дух, - Делас согласно кивнул и привалился к раскаленному солнцем камню, устав использовать посох, чтобы держаться устойчиво на ногах. Как бы ни хотелось ему этого признавать, но он был на пределе. К тому же его отнюдь не радовала перспектива потерять саммона. Он успел привязаться к волку, даже имя ему дал. И теперь им не оставалось ничего иного, как спуститься и попробовать переждать бурю. А значит, он будет терпеть до последнего, давиться красной и синей бурдой из прозрачных склянок, поддакивать молитвам Света и надеяться на лучшее. Альтернатива ему совсем не нравилась.

\- Дамы вперед, - Делас учтиво пропустил паладина вперед, не горя желанием пожинать лавры первопроходца. Он ловко увернулся от подзатыльника и предусмотрительно отошел в сторону; с компаньона стало бы схватить его за шкирку и сбросить вниз, придав ускорение пинком под зад.

\- Сыкливый говнюк.

\- Болтливый пиздюк. 

После обмена мнениями друг о друге разговор сам собой исчерпал себя, и они спустились вниз, спасаясь от свирепой песчаной бури, готовой вот-вот обрушиться всей своей мощью на три маленькие фигурки.

 

2 Гробницы Тал-Раши – локация из 6 квеста Диабло 2, вотчина Дуриэля или здоровущего мерзкого червя.

 

***

 

Вместо ожидаемой духоты и влажного липкого воздуха их встретила относительная прохлада. В коридоре, в который они попали, спустившись по неудобному отвесному лазу, практически не было песка. Даже паутины и той практически не было, и исправно горели зачарованные факелы, весело потрескивая от редких песчинок, что все же попадали в жадное пламя.

Геор уверенно продвигался вперед, внимательно следя за тенями на гладко отшлифованных и плотно подогнанных камнях - ни тайников, ни скрытых ловушек пока нигде не наблюдалось, коридор просто плавно поворачивал налево, пока не закончился закрытой дверью.

Делас жадно прижался ухом к толстому добротному дереву, которое, казалось, от времени стало еще прочнее. Такую преграду даже стеной огня не сразу возьмешь, да и не рискнул бы он кидаться подобными заклинаниями в маленьком пространстве с непонятно какой системой вентиляции. Оставались еще варианты прорубить и вскрыть, но это уже было не по его части. 

С той стороны он, сколько не вслушивался, ничего не слышал. Ни стонов, ни завывания, ни противного шелеста от множества тонких мощных лапок, одним словом – ничего, что было характерно для типичного склепа.

\- Здесь как-то подозрительно прохладно и чисто. И хорошо освещено. 

\- Тебе не угодишь…. Гадский, гадский песок! – возмутился Геор, высыпая из второго снятого сапога кучку песка. Воспользовавшись короткой передышкой, они занялись перетряхиванием одежды. 

\- Ну, извини, что не впадают в экстаз от вида чистых подземелий, - Делас скрупулезно осматривал каждую снимаемую вещь и, удовлетворившись осмотром, откладывал в сторону, чтобы снять и перетряхнуть следующую. Этот нехитрый процесс успокаивал и давал возможность перевести дыхание и собраться с мыслями. К тому же, после пекла с ветром и песком здесь, внизу, застоявшийся, но прохладный воздух был настоящим спасением для перетружденных легких. 

Еще бы нормальной еды, а не жидкого рациона, которого они вынуждены были придерживаться, и горячих источников, чтобы смыть с себя грязь и пот последних дней, и жизнь была бы почти идеальной. Делас рассеяно почесал голый живот. Еще немного и вместо кошмаров ему будет сниться благоухающая лохань с горячей водой. И чтобы вокруг горы золота и самоцветов…. 

\- Дай руки посмотреть.

Делас недовольно скрипнул зубами. В мечтах о горячей воде он как-то и подзабыл про своего глазастого товарища, поэтому пришлось, скрепя сердце, протягивать запястья для инспекции.

\- Ты охренел?– Геор в сердцах затряс его как куклу, пока не спохватился, что только усугублял ситуацию. - На жаре мозги совсем спеклись?

Татуировки на запястьях выдавали неумолимую правду – у него практически не было сил, чтобы продолжать их путешествие. Яд, попавший в рану еще два дня назад, не давал ему успешно исцеляться и восстанавливать жизненную силу, а противоядие у них закончилось еще на втором уровне в их бесполезных блужданиях по последнему склепу.

\- Что ты от меня хочешь? – окрысился Делас. – Я делаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы быть на равных и не тянуть тебя за собой.

\- Хочешь узнать, каково это терять напарника в активной сцепке?

\- Нет, - от одной мысли о подобной перспективе его прошиб холодный пот.

\- Хочешь рискнуть и остаться слюнявым идиотом до конца жизни? 

\- Нет.

\- Но все равно не попросишь помощи, даже если подыхать будешь, - это даже не было вопросом, паладин просто озвучил как-то очень просто осознанный и принятый им факт о собственном компаньоне.

\- Как раз, как буду подыхать – попрошу, - он прекрасно видел, как Геор нахмурился и гневно поджал губы. 

Деласу оставалось только раздраженно сопеть. Как ни крути, кругом он облажался. И карту он купил у старикана, и свиток портала не захватил, и жрал за двоих, и, вообще, чаще был откровенно слабым звеном в их сцепке. К тому же его серьезно нервировали собственные выпадения из реальности и зацикливание на компаньоне, как бы он от этого не открещивался даже перед самим собой. Поэтому он попробовал зайти с другой стороны.

\- Сам пораскинь мозгами. Сколько мы уже вместе ходим? Пару декад плюс-минус несколько дней. Это не так уж и много по меркам любой сцепки, но и не мало…. И все еще может обойтись, не смотря на то, что нас всего двое.

Геор неожиданно перестал разгневанно расхаживать взад-вперед, с неумолимостью тарана шагнул к настороженно замершему друиду и притянул того к себе за худую жилистую шею. Они не больно стукнулись лбами и так и застыли в этой нелепой позе.

\- Между нами уже крепкая связь. Чем мне поможет эта осторожность, если ты отдашь концы? Я не смогу тебя воскресить! Я же не какой-то там гребаный некромант!

\- Но ты по-прежнему останешься свободен и в своем уме.

\- Я уже не свободен. И, кажется, не в своем уме, раз связался с тобой.

На это Деласу нечего было возразить, а чужую разумность он дальновидно решил не комментировать. 

\- Ладно, читай свою молитву. Или что ты там собираешься делать, эликсир я переводить не стану.

\- Вот спасибо за одолжение.

 

***

 

Под монотонный бубнеж Делас расстелил на каменном полу плащ, свернул тунику и сунул под голову. Временная передышка не давала особого простора для действий, поэтому он, здраво рассудив, что может совместить приятное с полезным, решил завалиться спать, пусть даже сон обещал, как обычно, быть наполненным мутными кошмарами.

Лежать было не особо удобно, но намучавшись от жары, Делас не торопился обратно облачаться в доспех. Куда как более приятным было наслаждаться легкой прохладой, идущей от камней. И тем более не было необходимости обратно наматывать на себя слои ткани, спасаясь от палящего солнца и песка. Он хотел по максимуму насладиться выпавшей передышкой, пока температура в коридоре не начнет ползти вверх, а воздух не помутнеет от легкой пыльной взвеси. Открытый ими лаз невозможно было закрыть изнутри, поэтому рано или поздно их временное убежище грозило быть заваленным песком. 

Он не был близко знаком с молитвой очищения, паладин не часто ее использовал, не видел необходимости, когда под рукой было противоядие и не надо было тратить драгоценную манну, которая могла пригодиться для чего-нибудь более стоящего. Но теперь ему выпала возможность почувствовать на себе всю мощь благодатной силы. Наблюдая за чужими шевелящимися губами и даже не вслушиваясь в слова, Делас поймал себя на мысли, что медленно, но неуклонно погружается в ступор.

Геор сидел поодаль и методично начищал метательные ножи, начитывая привычные ему псалмы. И Делас, не моргая, смотрел, как умело управлялись загрубевшие пальцы с тонкими смертоносными лезвиями, и невольно восхищался чужой ловкостью. Как не посмотри, а компаньон ему достался, что надо. Сильный, волевой, в меру безбашенный, выносливый и умелый. Правда, со своеобразным чувством юмора, но никто из них не был идеальным. Одним словом, повезло ему. С таким напарником ни в катакомбы не страшно было влезть, ни в Яму спуститься, ни склеп отправиться ворошить.

Делас раздражено заворочался и повернулся набок, чтобы так уж откровенно не пялиться с завистью и восхищением на боевого товарища. Чтобы там не говорили, но он на личном опыте знал, что сцепка действует в оба направления. Только вот что-то он не замечал за бравым паладином Геором Бенса зацикливания на нем любимом, что не могло не радовать, но невольно наводило на грустные выводы, а именно - либо с ним было не все в порядке, либо с Геором. И напрямую-то, не спросишь. Они оба знали, что их поспешное и невольное партнерство не пройдет для них без последствий. Да и повода тоже пока не возникало, так что не было смысла поднимать эту не очень удобную тему, когда обоих устраивало молчание.

Он уже готов был провалиться в сладкие объятия сна, когда почувствовал чужое присутствие рядом. И это был не Тал, местоположение которого он всегда улавливал краем сознания. Когда стало понятно, что никуда они не двинуться пока не избавятся от надоедливого песка и немного не передохнут, он дал команду волку бдительно сторожить монолитную дверь. На всякий неприятный случай.

На лицо упала тень, и ему даже не надо было открывать глаза, чтобы знать, кто решил нарушить его покой. Когда, спустя несколько мучительно долгих минут, ничего так и не произошло, Делас все же решил повернуть голову и посмотреть в чем дело, увиденное его не порадовало. Геор замер над ним с застывшим выражением лица и остекленевшими глазами; чужие губы все так же шевелились, произнося молитву, но теперь тишину коридора не нарушал уверенный спокойный голос.

Делас не без труда перевернулся на спину и стал размышлять, что же ему делать. Он впервые видел что-то похожее на молитвенный транс и не знал, можно ли тот прерывать. Но и наблюдать за чужим застывшим лицом в опасной близости от своего было не самым приятным времяпрепровождением. Было досадно видеть обычно внимательные смешливые голубые глаза лишенными какой-либо осмысленности. Смуглое лицо посерело, словно выцвело, что всерьез его озадачило, и чего скрывать, даже напугало.

 

***

 

Разрываясь между желанием помочь и страхом навредить, Делас медленно поднял правую руку, так же медленно положил ту на повидавший виды наплечник и легонько тряхнул компаньона. Чужое лицо свело легкой судорогой, но ничего так и не изменилось. Тогда он неуверенно переместил руку к шее и стал считать еле ощутимый пульс. Кожа под пальцами была прохладной и влажной, хотя температура явно поднялась уже выше, чем на несколько градусов. Он чувствовал выступившую на лбу и над верхней губой испарину, и то, как струйки пота неприятно щекотали бока, скатываясь к спине, чтобы впитаться в плотный, надежный подклад плаща.

Только когда чужой холодный нос ткнулся ему куда-то в шею, Делас запаниковал. Происходящее уже мало напоминало молитвенный транс, скорее выпадение из реальности. Его еще и придавило к полу почти ста килограммами живого веса в полном доспехе, мешая нормально дышать.

\- Геор, очнись…. Геор!.... Пиздец, - в общем-то, это кратко и емко резюмировало происходящее, поэтому ему нечего было добавить к уже сказанному.

Он знал несколько способов приведения в чувства при выпадении, но только один не использовал членовредительства, и в их случае он был вполне даже применим. Делас точно не горел желанием серьезно ранить своего компаньона, чтобы привести в чувство, поэтому подобные варианты он сразу же отмел, как непозволительную роскошь в их случае. И ему еще ни разу не приходилось применять эти свои знания на практике, поэтому он ожидаемо нервничал и отчаянно трусил. Вдруг не выйдет, вдруг не получиться, и придется все же тянуться за ножом в голенище.

Если бы у него была возможность хотя бы дотянуться до инвентаря, он бы мог намешать трав из своих запасов и попробовать привести паладина в себя так, но увы, сам же Бенса и заблокировал ему своим могучим торсом любую возможность вообще куда-то переместиться.

Ох, не зря, не зря он предпочитал работать или в одиночку, или брать компаньона лишь на короткое время и то при крайней необходимости. Всего один раз он ходил в кампанию в длинной сцепке. Еще тогда он понял, как им повезло, что тогда их было почти два десятка, и бремя связи одновременно делилось на такое количество людей. С одной стороны, это, конечно, снижало эффективность, но с другой – не давало даже малейшего шанса замкнуться на одном человеке, что сейчас с ними и происходило. Даже семейные пары и родственники не рисковали долго ходить в одной сцепке, предпочитая, вообще не связываться с этим муторным процессом. 

Он ненавидел ментальное вмешательство, оно ему давалось с большим трудом и неимоверными усилиями. Для него человеческий разум был подобен огромному городу-муравейнику, в котором было так легко затеряться; куда как проще было с животными и тем более растениями. Делас никогда этого не отрицал, но ему как друиду хотя и из не самого сильного Круга в лучшие свои годы, а точнее с доступом к линиям силы, что давал родной Лес, никогда особо не удавались ментальные заклинания на людях. Поэтому он был так удивлен их с Геором совместимости и глубине их сцепки.

Делас собрал всю свою решимость в кулак, сжал зубы и приподнялся на оставшейся свободной руке, выжимая двойной вес. Поцелуй вышел неуклюжим, смазанным и злым. Ему было неудобно, словно бревно ворочаешь, и неловко. В основном, конечно, было неудобно (неловко) потому, что он не умел целоваться. И никогда не считал нужным учиться, рассчитывая вернуться в родной Круг не оскверненным. И сейчас очень-очень надеялся, что не лишил сам себя шанса на возвращение, считая этот поцелуй за маневр по спасению.

Чужие посиневшие губы неохотно раскрывались под его напором, и, зализывая сильный укус, он испытывал лишь злорадное удовлетворение. Ровно до тех пора, пока ему не начали отвечать. Геор тоже прихватил его губу зубами, прикусил и тут же зализал, возвращая должок. 

Его тут же накрыло волной слабо контролируемого жара. Делас зарычал сквозь зубы, пытаясь справиться с чужими накатывающими эмоциями, что жгли его изнутри. Они оседали на языке вкусом крови, смешанной с песком и потом, и он с трудом прервал этот вынужденный грубый поцелуй и прижался горячим лбом к такой же горячей скуле, царапаясь о щетину. Ему нужно было хотя бы несколько мгновений, не занятых чужим настойчивым ртом, чтобы переждать пока схлынет вся эта какофония чувств, запахов и звуков.

Когда дыхание успокоилось, и сердце перестало суматошно колотиться где-то в районе горла, Делас на пробу приоткрыл один глаз. Кажется, их обоих отпустило. Геор медленно выпрямился, опустившись на пятки, и натужно откашлялся. Во взгляде, наконец-то, появилась осмысленность, а лицу вернулся привычный цвет.

\- Та-аак, все еще хуже, чем я думал - ты совсем не умеешь целоваться, - заметив опасный блеск в его глазах, Геор предусмотрительно отодвинулся подальше и заулыбался. – Но это поправимо.

Деласу оставалось лишь недовольно фыркнуть, беря себя в руки. Он-то не умел по понятным причинам, а вот умелый паладин, которому было положено быть праведным, явно таковым не являлся во всех возможных смыслах.

Он смахнул испарину со лба и снова подавил в себе желание почесать кулаки о чужое лицо, которому уже успело вернуться привычное насмешливое выражение. От нахлынувшего адреналина драться хотелось так, что аж зубы сводило. Хотелось выплеснуть всю эту бурливую внутри энергию хоть как-нибудь.

Он оценивающим взглядом окинул широкие плечи, крепкую шею, сжимающиеся в кулаки руки и прикинул свои шансы. Несмотря на преимущество в росте, он уступал паладину в массивности, к тому же тот был куда более опытным бойцом. Такого вряд ли завалишь, подвел он неутешительный для себя итог, так что приходилось терпеть. 

\- Как самочувствие?

Вот ведь заботливый говнюк.

Делас внимательно рассмотрел запястья и хмыкнул. Татуировки слабо светились, жизнеутверждающе отмеряя возросший уровень сил. Чтобы только что не произошло, это имело один явный положительный эффект – теперь он мог двигаться вперед, не опасаясь свалиться от банального переутомления. 

\- Пациент скорее жив, чем мертв, - бодро отрапортовал он, пытаясь скрыть раздражение.

\- Не думал сменить профессию?

\- Это на какую же? – впрочем, Делас уже заранее предвидел ответ.

\- Тебе пойдет ярмарочный колпак, сколотишь свой балаган и будешь кататься по свету, развлекая зевак.

\- Ха. Ха. Мне и друидом не плохо. А балаган у меня уже есть. В твоем, заметь, лице.

\- Говорю же, шутник.

Отдохнуть толком так и не получилось, поэтому Делас вытащил из-под головы тунику и неспешно натянул. Облачаться обратно в доспех не хотелось, но и сидеть, сверкая голым торсом, тоже смысла не было. Нужно было определяться с их дальнейшими действиями, не оттягивая сей момент до непонятного чего. Окрепшая сцепка, получив от них эмоциональной зарядки, толкала его на подвиги. Ему теперь казалось, что он мог свернуть горы, ну, или как минимум придушить парочку мертвяков голыми руками - всю эту энергию срочно нужно было куда-нибудь применить, и он даже уже знал, куда именно.

\- Что будем делать? – уловив его настроение, Геор закинул за плечи инвентарь и непринужденно стал проверять крепления и ремни на доспехе.

\- Ну, раз мы уже здесь, давай вскроем эту дверь и посмотрим, что нас там будет ждать.

Произошедшее по обоюдному молчаливому согласию решили не обсуждать, в сцепке всякое могло случиться, и теоретически они и так знали, на какой риск шли.

 

***

 

Посох с чавкающим звуком опустился на голову поднырнувшего сбоку мертвяка, и Делас привычно увернулся от эффектно разлетающихся полусгнившей плоти и осколков черепа. Рядом высокого и надрывно заскулил Тал, не успев отбиться от чужих зубов, и светлая шкура тут же уродливо окрасилась черной кровью.

Быстро прикинув, сколько манны может потратить, он с сожалением отказался от призыва Ледяного дыхания, ограничившись Малой Огненной Стеной. Воздух тут же наполнился знакомым сладковатым душком паленного мяса и волос. И благодаря ауре Благословенной руки паладина ни один мертвяк не ушел от карающего пламени.

Огонь дал ему короткую передышку, поэтому он подтащил волка за шкварник к себе и влил в пасть немного зелья. Он не для того протащил саммона через пол пустыни, чтобы потерять в каком-то склепе, точнее, да, в Мавзолее, хотя суть от этого не менялась – мертвяки кругом и нажива. Главное было теперь, чтобы только паладин не увидел, как он давал волку их зелье, но тот в пылу сражения привычно не огладывался на них, зная, что тыл всегда защищен.

Монолитную дверь удалось на удивление легко вскрыть, и после оглушительного щелчка путь в неизвестность был открыт. Делас даже на какой-то момент забыл о причине столь резкой смены их планов, перестал нервно дергаться и поудобнее перехватил посох. Знакомое чувство азарта и предчувствие славной драки приятно щекотали нервы, и теперь нервное возбуждение плавно перетекло в физическое.

За первым же поворотом их как незваных, но очень аппетитных гостей встретила первая и самая многочисленная волна нежити. Им даже не нужно было переглядываться, сцепка действовала выверено четко и отлажено, а теперь даже лучше, чем прежде. Деласа по привычке толкнуло вбок, и вокруг них разлетелся веер огненных шаров. Геор, распевая молитвы, бросился в самую гущу. В ярких всполохах пламени паладин казался ему, чуть ли не ангелом, спустившимся на их грешную землю, дабы карать зло и нести свет...

Блядь. Делас сам иногда удивлялся, какая чушь могла приходить ему в голову в самый неожиданный момент, поэтому вернулся к тому, что у него получалось лучше, чем находить патетичные сравнения. Раскрутив посох, он без оглядки кинулся на подмогу товарищу.

Обычно, посох в качестве основного оружия был выбором волшебниц и магов и никак не друидов, но Делас наловчился управляться с ним не хуже копья или легкого меча, что служило неиссякаемой темой для подначек со стороны паладина. Тот, конечно же, виртуозно орудовал широким мечом, лишь в редких случаях доставая любимый щит и традиционный скипетр или булаву. У него, конечно же, был полный набор, и он его даже не уставала весь таскать.

Добив последних и самых нерасторопных из мертвяков, они быстро и со сноровкой обшарили развороченные трупы на наличие ценных вещей. На этот раз удача была на их стороне - им повезло наткнуться на захоронение кого-то как минимум очень богатого. Делас уже видел гостеприимно распахивающиеся ворота Лут Голейн и горячие сауны и источники, которыми славилась «Жемчужина Пустыни».

Довольный собой и воодушевленный добычей, Геор извлек на свет кусок пергамента и грифель и принялся за составление карты. Как минимум, им предстояло найти главный вход и проверить его, чтобы при случае иметь запасной вариант отхода.

\- Кстати, - не ожидавший подвоха Делас не успел вернуться от увесистого подзатыльника, - заканчивай отпаивать свою скотину нашими зельями.

\- Я не понял, тебе что жалко? Я трачу на него свою долю.

\- Еще раз увижу, конфискую весь запас.

\- А ты не охренел? 

Ему, конечно же, совсем не нравились чужие командирские замашки. Он всегда знал, что паладин не был обычным наемником или даже простым путешественником. Слишком самоуверенный, слишком наглый, намного более опытный, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд, слишком умелый и слишком двинутый на голову. И вместе чересчур много этих слишком. Так что Делас нехорошо прищурился и немного склонил голову набок. Если Геор действительно успел изучить его, как он не единожды ему об этом заявлял за то время, что они были компаньонами и ходили в сцепке, то должен был прекрасно знать, что означал этот жест.

\- Ладно, забей, - тут же слился с темы паладин, поняв, что перегнул палку. Друид готов был на многое закрывать глаза, только если дело не касалось его саммона. – Двигаем дальше?

\- Давай. Я только-только разогрелся.

Он действительно чувствовал необычайный подъем, никак словил еще и остаточный откат от удачно закончившегося выпадения, а ведь ни что не предвещало, что их сцепка окажется настолько крепкой и удачной. Впервые увидев лохматого темноволосого мужика, который к тому же явно страдал от похмелья, да и вообще вид имел мало презентабельный, он сильно засомневался, что они сработаются. Но вопреки всем его не радостным прогнозам, они не только быстро нашли общий язык, но и, вообще, прекрасно поладили.

И Делас честно не знал, согласился бы он еще раз связаться с паладином Геором Бенса, зная, что для него это закончится бесконечной головной болью и проблемами. Это с одной стороны. А с другой – полнейшим приятием, непоколебимым доверием и связью, которая была крепче, чем даже если бы они были кровными братьями. А тут он знал, о чем говорил.

Они стаскивали всю найденную добычу в одну большую кучу прямо посреди просторной, хорошо освещенной залы, еще и украшенной массивными добротными колоннами. У Деласа уже руки чесались поскорее зарыться по макушку в сверкающую груду награбленных сокровищ, но пока осторожность брала верх над алчностью.

Ни одно помещение, ни один закуток не был обделен их самым пристальным вниманием, и чем дальше они продвигались вглубь Мавзолея, тем тревожнее становилось у обоих на душе. Многочисленное золото, богато украшенные драгоценными камнями доспехи и оружие красноречиво говорили не только о статусе похороненного в здешних песках мертвеца. Такого количества магических амулетов и колец Делас редко когда встречал, а ему в его странствиях бывало, удавалось натыкаться на самые разные захоронения. Все это наводило на однозначные и невеселые выводы - еще немного и им начнут попадаться куда более серьезные противники, нежели толпа слуг, волей черной магии превращенных в мертвяков. В первую очередь, стоило беспокоиться о неупокоенной и скорее всего многочисленной страже, а потом уже и о самом хозяине Мавзолея, и опыт подсказывал ему, что столкнуться они могут с действительно сильным противником. К тому же, без свитка портала даже смысла не было соваться дальше занятой ими залы, и как бы, не манила его перспектива наживы, жизнь у него было только одна.

\- Что думаешь? – рядом остановился Геор, поправляя меховую накидку на плече. По смуглому лицу стекали крупные капли пота, но он только смаргивал соленые капли с ресниц и даже не пытался утереться.

Духота стояла невыносимая, но о том, чтобы снять даже малую часть доспеха, не могло быть и речи, поэтому и приходилось терпеть, сцепив зубы. Контраст с коридором, через который они попали внутрь, был поразительным, но разумных объяснений этому у него не было.

\- Думаю, пора искать выход и окопаться возле него пока буря не утихнет. Боюсь, стражу мы можем и не потянуть, - Делас озвучил давно терзающие его мысли.

\- Это мы-то не потянем? – недоверчиво переспросил паладин. 

Чужая самоуверенность восхищала. Делас не сомневался, что им под силу одолеть любое количество нежити и выйти победителями, они действительно оказались отличной и слаженной командой. Он переживал, что может не справиться с собой в самый ответственный момент и все-таки выпадет из реальности. Или еще хуже – может провалиться в чужие эмоции и потеряться в незнакомых ментальных барьерах, а с их неравными силами и потенциалом, еще неизвестно, чем это могло в итоге закончиться. И как это все было объяснить компаньону, он не имел ни малейшего представления. Отчетливо осознавая, что был наиболее уязвимым и слабым в их сцепке, Делас малодушно не хотел лишний раз на это указывать.

Неожиданно чужой легкий толчок вывел его из легкого ступора.

Вот ведь гадство.

\- Не спи, боец, трибунал проспишь, - оскалился Геор и споро принялся распределять добычу между их инвентарем. – В целом, я поддерживаю твой план. Но не рано ли ты зассал?

\- Хочешь на слабо взять? – Делас набычился. – Это элементарная осторожность. И заметь, это не я выпал из реальности и залип на мне.

\- Ты из-за этого переживаешь?

Делас неимоверным усилием воли подавил в себе желание приложиться по чужой голове чем-нибудь тяжелым. Своим посохом, например. Угораздило же его связаться с блаженным.

\- Да, я именно из-за этого и переживаю. Я еще не совсем умом тронулся, чтобы проверять на прочность сцепку непонятно где!

\- Харе истерить. На твой ор сейчас вся местная шваль сбежится.

Что ж, он хотя бы попытался. Делас в два шага оказался рядом со склонившейся к сумкам фигурой. Теперь разница в росте была еще более ощутимой, и ему пришлось практически вдвое сложиться, чтобы их глаза были на одном уровне.

\- Не беси меня. Иначе местные буду сбегаться уже на твой ор.

-Это с чего же? – чужие зрачки мгновенно расплылись на всю радужку. 

\- С того, что будешь подо мной орать и подмахивать, - он из последних сил держался, чтобы тут же не броситься осуществлять сказанное. Пускай и без какого-либо опыта, о чем паладин был, конечно же, прекрасно осведомлен.

Делас резко отшатнулся и отошел в сторону, чтобы перевести дыхание. Он, конечно, знатно сглупил, решив начать угрожать паладину, но злость на чужую недальновидность служила отличным сдерживающим фактором, поэтому он и рискнул пойти на столь необдуманный шаг. Ну, или он так самоуверенно думал.

За спиной раздался короткий стон, потом смешок, который, впрочем, тут же оборвался. Сцепка легко и быстро передавала как поверхностные, так и более глубокие эмоции - главным было научиться их правильно воспринимать и интерпретировать, что зачастую и становилось камнем преткновения для большинства, кто решался на подобное ментальное вмешательство. Еще оставался такой узкий и неудобный момент, как вторжение в личное пространство и мысли, но при удачном сочетании это можно было легко обойти элементарной практикой.

И теперь он пытался разобраться во всей той какофонии, что шла к нему через сцепку. Незнакомые ему эмоции мешались с раздражением, нетерпением и немного разочарованием, друид даже разбираться не стал. Для собственного душевного спокойствия.

\- Чушка железная, - прилетело ему в спину, но он стойко решил придерживаться плана игнорировать чужие провокации.

Чтобы хоть немного успокоиться и не натворить необдуманных дел, Делас дошел до ближайшей стены и прижался к шершавым камням горячим лбом. Широкие колонны, украшенные странными узорами, благословенно скрыли от его взора и залу, и сваленное в кучу добро, а главное, его притихшего компаньона. Ему просто нужно было немного времени, чтобы справиться с собой и подавить желание прибить мудака на месте. Или выебать. Голова наполнились смутными образами, от которых становилось жарко, а сердце начинало колотиться где-то в горле. Делас шумно выдохнул. 

Рядом заискрился и вспыхнул ярким зеленым пламенем до этого мирно висевший и не подававший признаков жизни факел. Делас только и успел, что негромко вскрикнуть, как провалился в темный провал перед собой, когда тело потеряло опору в виде еще недавно такой надежной стены.

 

***

 

\- Делас! – приятно было слышать неприкрытую панику в голосе паладина, хотя на тот момент чужие переживания волновали его меньше всего.

Рухнув от неожиданности на твердый пол, Делас тут же перегруппировался и откатился в сторону, готовый отражать любое нападение. Его опыт говорил однозначно только об одном - внезапно открывающийся проход никогда не сулил ничего хорошего. Но в этот раз его мрачным прогнозам, по ходу дела, не суждено было сбыться. Перед ним была обычная пустая комната с застоявшимся затхлым воздухом. Он даже толком ничего не успел разглядеть, когда его за шиворот потянули обратно.

\- Что за… ?

\- Ты что творишь, твою мать? – на темном от пота и пыли лице голубые глаза с маленькой точкой зрачка казались практически серыми от злости. Он никогда еще не видел паладина в таком бешенстве. И еще ни разу ему не приходилось чувствовать такую злость и панику от компаньона. Хотя, Делас должен был признать, была пара раз, когда они оба очень близко подходили к этому рубежу. – Меня когда-нибудь из-за тебя удар хватит!

Решив еще больше не усугублять ситуацию, Делас виновато пожал плечами и потупил глаза, про себя наслаждаясь чужим чувством беспомощности и растерянности перед лицом неизвестного.

\- Прости…. Хотя нет, не прости. Иди на болт, - он вспомнил причину своего желания переждать вспышку гнева в тишине и уединении. Успокоиться вышло ожидаемо паршиво, хотя близкое присутствие напарника уже не вызывало раздражения, только легкое недовольство, которое впрочем тоже быстро прошло. Теперь же, когда адреналин не гонял кровь по венам так уж усиленно, и у него появилась возможность осмотреться, Делас деловито выхватил факел из гнезда в стене и засунул голову в темный провал, освещая тьму зеленоватым светом.

\- Хрень какая-то.

\- Согласен.

Делас подозрительно покосился на компаньона. Казалось, тот успокоился, и то же с интересом разглядывал странное помещение. Даже со скудным светом было заметно, что оно пустовало - ни полок, ни какой-либо мебели, только какое-то тряпье в углу.

\- Ловушка?

\- Наверняка, - согласился Геор, недовольно морщась.

\- Будем соваться?

\- Неа, нафиг надо. Мы и так неплохо забили инвентарь. Зачем лишний головняк?

\- … И то верно, - протянул Делас и с удивлением повернулся к паладину. Тот в свою очередь смотрел на него немного странно, словно заново оценивал, как тогда, когда они только встретились и присматривались друг к другу. Обычно, они никогда не упускали возможность обследовать как можно больше в надежде на достойную добычу, поэтому подобная осторожность его немного напрягла. Бенса только неопределенно пожал плечами и метнулся и дальше перебирать их добычу.

Избавившись от факела, Делас еще немного покрутился вокруг подозрительного прохода, который и не думал закрываться, и, не наткнувшись на хоть что-либо интересное, вернулся в занятую ими залу. Верный Тал даже головы не повернул в его сторону, лишь ухом слегка пошевелил. Что ж, здраво рассудив, что волк предупредит их в случае опасности, он побрел к компаньону. 

Паладин уже закончил сортировать добро, отбросив ненужное в сторону.

\- Покажешь руки?

\- Это что только что была просьба, а не приказ? - Делас в очередной раз удивился чужому странному поведению. – Ты еще «пожалуйста» скажи и я точно решу, что ты одержим чьим-то вежливым духом.

\- Пошел на болт, - паладин надулся и повернулся к нему спиной. 

\- Вот это больше похоже на старину Бенса, которого я знаю и люблю, - Делас подошел вплотную и не больно пнул компаньона носком ботинка в ногу, засчитав чужую неумелую попытку извиниться. – Ты меня тоже извини. Я погорячился, но не считаю, что не прав. 

Делас плюхнулся на пол рядом с притихшим паладином, аккуратно отложил посох в сторону и стянул перчатки - так удобнее было закатывать рукава, обнажая беззащитные тонкие запястья. Теперь татуировки жизнеутверждающе светились половиной из возможного максимума, что в его случае было большим достижением. Сейчас, когда отравление не подтачивало его силы, у него было больше шансов на успешное восстановление жизненного уровня и уровня манны. А еще это давало возможность экономить зелья.

Показав запястья, Делас натянул перчатки обратно. Он сам никогда не просил взглянуть на чужие руки, зная, что паладин был сильнее и выносливее его, что, впрочем, не означало, что ему не было любопытно. 

\- Что дальше? – деловито поинтересовался у него Бенса, ссыпая в отдельный мешочек самые маленькие камни и украшения.

\- Пока отдыхаем, потом к главному входу. У тебя же есть предположения, где он будет?

\- Ага, мы недалеко.

\- Вот и хорошо. Не нравится мне это место, - печально вздохнул Делас. 

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? Мавзолей как мавзолей. Даже получше последнего нашего склепа. В плане добычи уж точно.

\- Не знаю, как объяснить…. Тут все какое-то странное. У меня такое чувство, словно все вокруг вот-вот обрушиться нам на головы. И поэтому я не хочу тут надолго задерживаться. 

\- Ну, знаешь, мы не так уж и много собрали, до Лут Голейн может и хватит, а вот для жизни в самом городе – вряд ли.

И в этом паладин был как никогда прав, а значит, им стоило воспользоваться этим случайно подвернувшимся местом и по максимум поправить их материальное положение. Им, несомненно, повезло с добычей, но найденного все равно было катастрофически мало для жизни в богатом, густо населенном городе, в котором и без них хватало наемников и искателей приключений, а значит, и подходящей работы для всех было недостаточно в условиях жесточайшей конкуренции. К тому же, в Лут Голейн они собирались разделиться и идти каждый своей дорогой. Да и продолжительная сцепка грозила им серьезными последствиями, о чем Делас себе неустанно напоминал. 

Без паладина ему снова грозила перспектива остаться одному. В незнакомом городе, без связей и поддержки. Не в первый раз, конечно, но как же утомительно. Мысль, что если бы они так и остались вдвоем, пускай и даже и в сцепке, из-за чего его жизнь могла бы стать как минимум немного легче, хотя и не проще, стала посещать его все чаще и чаще с каждым проведенным вместе днем.

В паре точно найти работу было всегда легче, чем в одиночку, поэтому его и терзали сомнения. Рано или поздно, ему предстояло сделать очередной выбор. Геор Бенса все же был неплохим малым, хотя и бесил его порой просто невероятно. Успокаивало пока только одно, этот самый выбор ему не нужно было делать именно сейчас, у него еще было время. 

В том, что паладин от него сам и добровольно не откажется, Делас даже не сомневался, и дело было не в его самомнении или раздутом эго. Он не мог объяснить своей уверенности, просто после пережитых им чужих эмоций и смен настроения, он об этом точно знал и все.

\- Считаешь, что нужно весь уровень проверить?

\- Да. Правда, тут может оказаться всего один, а значит и главные покои тут же будут.

\- Хорошо. Я подумаю над этим, - Делас заворочался на неудобном полу, сумка под головой была сомнительной заменой даже тощей гостиничной подушке, но он давно привык и почти не жаловался. Он догадывался, что его будет ждать вне родного Круга, знал, что на пути ему встретиться множество испытаний и лишений, но все равно больше всего скучал по мягким душистым настилам святилища, в котором вырос. По запаху благовоний и трав, по шелесту листвы в огромных кронах величественных деревьев, по тихому мелодичному напеву, что следовал за братьями за работой, когда их голоса, сливающиеся в один, смешивались с легким ветерком, разносящим их песню до самых границ Леса.

Паладин никогда не пытался лезть ему в душу и никогда не заводил разговоров о прошлом. Наверное, поэтому они и поладили. В свою очередь и Делас не лез с неуместными вопросами. И не желание остаться один на один с жаркой пустыней и ее недоброжелательными обитателями всегда перевешивало желание знать хоть что-то о прошлом его невольного компаньона.

 

***

 

Главный вход выглядел монументально и неприступно. Им пришлось пробиваться сквозь три волны нежити, прежде чем удалось добраться до тяжелых резных дверей и занять оборонительную позицию. Деласа не покидало чувство что, чем дольше они находились в этом странном месте, тем больше нежити им попадалось, словно они и не выкашивали их ряды. Он с трудом представлял себе, кому же при жизни могло понадобиться подобное количество слуг.

Был еще вариант, что, сколько бы они не убивали мертвяков, неведомая черная магия поднимала их вновь и вновь. Через какое-то время в пользу этой теории стали говорить и вид наспех скрепленных и неестественно вывернутых конечностей, и зачастую отсутствие хоть какой-либо одежды, и, конечно же, отсутствие добычи, которую они могли бы получить, будь это не вновь и вновь поднятая нежить. Поэтому им пришлось, скрепя сердце пойти на то, чтобы тратить усилия и манну, чтобы все же сжигать многочисленные тела, а не оставлять их неупокоеннными валяться на холодном полу склепа. А паладин решил еще и проявить небывалую щедрость и отпеть чужие души, что, чего уж скрывать, впечатляло.

Поэтому теперь затхлый воздух, смешиваясь с запахом разложения и горящей плоти, вызывал у Деласа постоянные приступы тошноты и головокружения, и даже обмотанные вокруг лица многочисленные тряпки больше не помогали. Оставалось, как обычно, только терпеть, а ведь им предстояло здесь отсиживаться еще минимум двое суток, пока теоретически не пройдет песчаная буря. 

Они решили оттаскивать трупы подальше, чтобы было больше места для маневров, хотя приятного в этом занятии было мало. Паладину как более выносливому досталась большая часть неблагодарной работы, от чего Делас в тайне слегка злорадствовал. Тот любил прихвастнуть и напомнить ему о своей физической силе и выносливости при каждом удобном случае, будто он, Делас Беорн, был слепым и глупым настолько, что и сам не видел очевидных вещей.

\- Еще немного и я соглашусь быть засыпанным песком вместо того, чтобы нюхать это зловоние, - сквозь ткань голос Геора звучал глухо и не особо разборчиво, хотя догадаться, о чем тот жаловался, было не сложно. - Да что за гадство такое! Сколько их еще тут? 

Делас лишь согласно промычал в ответ, вороша очередной труп, в надежде найти что-нибудь, что они возможно пропустили в первый раз. Такое уже случалось несколько раз, и у него сердце кровью обливалось от подобной возможной расточительности.

\- Зато ходить никуда не надо, сиди себе на месте, да жди очередной волны - философски заметил Делас, пытаясь найти более или менее удобное положение, чтобы немного передохнуть. Теперь подушкой ему служила не жесткая сумка, а Тал. Волк был не намного мягче, но в его густую шерсть было куда как приятнее зарываться уставшими неповоротливыми пальцами, вычесывая из некогда светлой шкуры засохшую кровь и прочую пакость. Избавление от тряпок вокруг головы принесло лишь кратковременное облегчение, вонь-то все равно никуда не делась, зато можно было зарыться носом в пахнущую озоном и гарью шерсть.

\- Ты, я посмотрю, неплохо устроился. С удобствами. Пока я тружусь в поте лица, можно сказать, надрываюсь, ты тут прохлаждаешься в сторонке.

\- Отвали.

Паладин шумно уселся рядом, потеснив Деласа у стены, на что тот только вяло поморщился. Двигаться совсем не хотелось, и тем более вступать в словесную перепалку с охочим позубоскалить компаньоном.

В сторону полетели шлем и наручник с правой руки, с глухим лязгом приземлившись неподалеку. Любая броня, конечно же, служила отличной защитой, но в тоже время была не особо удобным выбором для отдыха и расслабления, поэтому его напарник умудрялся комбинировать самые разные доспехи для экипировки, что иногда выглядело гротескно, а иногда даже пугающе. Делас еще ни разу не встречал паладина, да и вообще кого-либо, кто бы умудрялся носить шлем нехарактерного ему класса, например, шлем некроманта, и при этом чувствовать себя прекрасно. Он вот даже больше не пытался, с посохом вышло и уже хорошо.

Он в свое время из любопытства, и что скрывать, из-за собственного бедственного положения и безысходности пробовал комбинировать вещи волшебниц, как наиболее близких лично ему по магическому потенциалу, в своей экипировке, но из всего, чем ему удалось воспользоваться, в его инвентаре задержался только посох. Поначалу оружие было не привычным, и он толком не мог пользоваться знакомыми заклинаниями и магией. Но стоило только приспособиться, и он уже не смог вернуться к излюбленным метательным ножам и дротикам, хотя и их всегда носил при себе. Да и адаптированные или модифицированные заклинания стали выходить у него намного лучше.

\- Эй, что-то ты совсем раскис, - горячая пятерня по-хозяйски потрепала его по спутанным и некогда светлым волосам, которые теперь были непонятного грязно-серого цвета, если судить по свисающим на лицо кончикам. Чужое близкое присутствие раздражало и успокаивало одновременно. - Все не так уж и плохо.

\- Чего тебе? - он действительно раскис, да и в сон клонило просто неимоверно, так что даже глаза не хотели держаться открытыми. Он так и сидел, просто склонив голову набок, и даже не пытаясь увернуться от проворных пальцев, прижавшихся к пульсу на шее. Было приятно привалиться к надежному плечу в поисках защиты и умиротворения; сцепка неизменно притягивала их друг к другу, маня обещанием единства, и от усталости Делас теперь даже не боялся утонуть и раствориться в этом накатывающем обещании.

\- Хочешь вздремнуть?

\- Посидишь на карауле? Мне бы пару часов поспать, и я буду в норме.

\- Спи, давай. Я, так и быть, посторожу твой сон. Не на скотину же твою надеяться.

 

***

 

Делас в очередной раз с досадой постучал посохом по монолитной двери. Ему редко попадались захоронения, где главный вход не означал бы еще и главный выход, будь все наоборот, у них было бы уже целых три пути отхода. Коварство строителей этого Мавзолея он даже ожидал, но данный факт точно не прибавлял ему оптимизма. И чем толще и надежней была преграда между ним и желанной свободой, тем меньше упомянутого оптимизма у него оставалось, и это притом, что его изначально было не много.

\- Думаешь, удастся организовать нам проход силой мысли и свирепым взглядом?

От дружеского хлопка по плечу, Делас еле удержался на ногах. Силища у его компаньона была дурная, впрочем, как и он сам. Вместо ответа он лишь оттопырил средний палец в универсальном жесте, что у него уже вошло в привычку почти на каждое пятое слово паладина. К тому же, он не любил, когда прерывали его размышления, да еще и столь бесцеремонным образом. Двое суток сидения рядом с предполагаемым выходом, а на деле без реальной возможности выбраться, не самым лучшем образом сказывалось на его настроении.

\- Может, стоит лаз попробовать? – мысль казалось ему вполне здравой. - Что-то меня не радует перспектива, что мы оставим вход открытым, и вся эта орава полезет наружу.

\- Для начала, нам придется вернуться назад, - стоило Геору пожать широкими плечами, как от этого незамысловатого движения его доспех тут же начинал опасно натягиваться и натужно скрипеть. Делас с неодобрением покосился на все это безобразие и в очередной раз напомнил себе, поискать среди попадающейся им, причем довольно приличной, брони хотя бы новый нагрудник для напарника. - И не факт, что лаз уже не завалило. К тому же, мы за собой закроем.

\- Ты так говоришь, будто это будет легко сделать.

\- Нет ничего не возможного. Если ты обратишься, то с удвоенным уроном, мы точно вынесем эту дверь. А потом как-нибудь завалим вход с той стороны.

Ему совсем не нравился такой план. Хрень какая-то, а не план.

\- У меня недостаточный уровень оборотничества, - сквозь зубы процедил Делас. – Моя вторая форма может и не справиться. 

Как ни хотелось ему этого признавать, но в его нынешнем состоянии, только с половиной накопленной манны, он рисковал остаться бесполезным на долгое время. А еще он ненавидел свою вторую форму, свирепую и безжалостную даже к союзникам. Он превращался всего несколько раз, и оставшиеся воспоминания о тех моментах были одними из самых неприятных в его жизни. Если так подумать, то в его жизни набиралось немало неприятных ситуаций, но ни одна из них не перевешивала своими последствиями и оставленной его психике травме тех нескольких раз, когда он был вынужден перекидываться в огромного свирепого медведя.

\- Предлагаю, попробовать заклинание Разлома, а пробитую брешь уже расширить еще одним заклинанием и оружием. Можно еще…, - он попытался уйти от неприятной ему темы, но был бесцеремонно перебит:

\- Я хочу хоть раз увидеть, как ты обращаешься. Пока мы еще в одной сцепке.

Делас умолк и с удивлением обернулся. Чужие слова стали для него неприятным откровением. 

\- Праздное любопытство?

\- Нет. Никогда. Но это тоже часть тебя. Я был бы не против и с ней познакомиться. 

\- Я ненавижу обращаться, - Делас намеренно поймал взгляд партнера и даже моргать перестал, делясь в ответ собственным откровением. - Это уродливая форма, отнимающая не только много сил и манны, она выгрызает человечность. Я ненавижу ее. И я на многое пойду, лишь бы не обращаться к ней. Знакомство точно не будет приятным.

Он даже представлять не хотел, какой бурный поток агрессии и ненависти мог обрушиться через сцепку на паладина в случае, если ему придется перекинуться. Даже врагу такого не пожелаешь, что же говорить о человеке, который волей обстоятельств и судьбы был ему сейчас ближе оставленных когда-то Братьев.

\- Это уже мне решать, но я услышал тебя, - голубые глаза смотрели в ответ без вызова или насмешки, чему Делас был в тайне крайне признателен. Геор Бенса был удивительно упрямым малым; реши он настоять на своем, и еще неизвестно, чем бы могло закончиться их противостояние. - Значит, Разлом предлагаешь? Тоже ничего, может и сработать.

Деласу оставалось лишь согласно кивнуть. Он надеялся, что больше двух раз применять его не придется, да и на большее его бы точно не хватило. И если уж быть до конца откровенным, даже после двух раз он рисковал остаться без запаса манны, то есть практически бесполезным, и до его восстановления основная нагрузка в очередной раз грозила лечь на плечи паладина. Можно было, конечно, выпить и восстанавливающего эликсира, но у них их синих склянок и так почти не осталось, а значит, их следовало беречь похлеще золота и зачарованных украшений, что они так удачно добыли здесь. О чем он и решил напомнить компаньону:

\- Это тоже риск, а у нас всего пять склянок манны осталось на все про все. Если у нас не получится, только у тебя….

\- Не ссы, у нас может получиться.

\- Мне бы твой оптимизм.

\- Да, бери, для тебя ничего не жалко.

Делас подавил желание побиться головой об очередную стену. Хотя в прошлый раз это и закончилось открытием странной двери, сейчас он точно не отказался бы от подобного эффекта на собственное членовредительство. А еще это бы решило им кучу проблем сразу одним махом.

Бурное обсуждение предполагаемой атаки на дверь закончилось для него головной болью и нервно дергающимся глазом. И как он и предполагал с самого начала, заклинание Разлома оставило лишь небольшую, хотя и глубокую царапину на монолитном камне.

\- Черт…. Знаешь, Геор, я бы все же предпочел вернуться к лазу.

\- Ауч! В ход пошла тяжелая кавалерия, - теперь паладин скалился во все свои тридцать два не очень ровных зуба. – Ты же знаешь, я не могу устоять, когда ты зовешь меня по имени.

 

***

 

\- Мне кажется, или мы опять не туда свернули? Я был уверен, что это вот точно тоже самое место и тот же самый поворот.

За поворотом их ждал тупик. И запечатанная незнакомой меткой дверь. Делас зарычал от отчаянья. Ему казалось, что они кружат целую вечность, натыкаясь на все новые и новые залы и коридоры.

\- Зато мы отсюда богатеями выйдем.

\- Было бы неплохо…. Выйти отсюда, я имею в виду.

Обстоятельства для них складывались действительно не так уже и плохо, не радужно, но и жаловаться не приходилось. Пока был шанс выбраться и набить инвентарь под завязку, они методично обшаривали каждый закуток в поисках заветной двери, ведущей к коридору с лазом.

\- Это место - первоклассный лабиринт, - паладин озвучил мысль, которая давно пришла им обоим на ум. 

\- Согласен. Что там твоя ментальная карта говорит? - Делас аккуратно ссыпал найденные золотые монеты в кошель. - Есть ход на нижний уровень?

\- Он где-то поблизости.

Лично у него с ментальными картами всегда было не очень. Ему как друиду, выросшему в лесу, всегда было легче ориентироваться среди деревьев, когда как холодный бездушный камень не пел ему песнь земли и не спешил делиться своими секретами. Поэтому с появлением в его жизни одного конкретного паладина, он расслабился и полностью доверился выбору дороги компаньоном; его же задачей было указывать общее направление. 

\- А по точнее? – обшаривая труп за трупом, Делас скрупулезно распределял найденные вещи и артефакты по мешочкам, не жалея на это ни времени, ни сил. В отличие от паладина, который имел привычку сваливать все в одну неопрятную кучу, а только потом сортировать, чем, конечно же, порой доводил Деласа просто до бешенства.

\- Это что-то новенькое.

Делас резко повернулся на чужие слова. И действительно, это было что-то новое. У существ не было лиц, только гладкая маска, ни носа, ни рта, светящиеся красными огоньками глазницы, вытянутые непропорциональные тела и всепоглощающая ярость. И он даже знать не хотел, что за темная магия смогла породить подобную злобу и ненависть, лишая после смерти даже подобия человеческого облика. 

\- Действуем по обычной схеме, - короткая команда вывела его из ступора как раз в тот момент, когда их захлестнула первая яростная атака. 

Делас был уверен, что у него все под контролем. У его ног уже лежало трое поверженных существ, но безликие и не думали ослаблять напор, в ход пришлось пустить не только магию, но и длинный охотничий нож - узкий коридор не давал ему достаточно простора, чтобы как следует замахнуться посохом. Только когда последние два странных существа повалились к его ногам со странным звуком, словно старые кости рассыпались, он, наконец, смог с облегчением перевести дыхание:

\- Что думаешь? Тебе когда-нибудь подобное встречалось?

Их поверженные враги теперь лежали бесформенными кучам, заливая каменный пол черной блестящей жижей, которую лишь с натяжкой можно было назвать кровью. Делас еле-еле подавил в себе чувство самодовольства. Все-таки они были классной командой, круче некуда.

Он терпеливо ждал ответа, уже привыкнув к манере паладина периодически впадать в задумчивое состояние, что в прочем не означало, что сейчас тот мог додуматься до чего-то путного. Хотя и на того местами, бывало, нисходило просветление.

\- Ничего не ум не приходит, но мне все это очень не нравится.

\- Тогда пошли дальше, - подвел итог Делас и закинул сумку за плечи.

 

***

\- Блядь, блядь! БЛЯДЬ!! Куда ты нас завел? - еще ни разу с момента их знакомства и невольного партнерства Делас не был так близок к панике.

Их блуждания становились все более хаотичными, и он то и дело ловил себя на мысли, что вообще не понимает, куда они продвигаются, и встречаемые коридоры, переходы и залы давно уже слились для него в один бесконечный унылый уровень. На рефлексах вороша трупы и закидывая все самое ценное в инвентарь, он старался бдительно смотреть по сторонам, но, то и дело отвлекался на странные шорохи.

\- Не кипятись, как завел, так и выведу, - чужому спокойствию было впору позавидовать, чему Делас отчаянно и придавался, в то время как паладин упорно вел их к ему одному ведомой цели. За время их партнерства ему уже довелось убедиться в способности паладина выстраивать ментальную карту любой местности и прекрасно ориентироваться даже в самых глубоких Ямах.

\- Как же я уже задолбался! Просто выведи нас отсюда.

\- Как пожелаешь, принцесса.

Делас растерянно пошевелил затекшими плечами и окинул тяжелым взглядом невысокую, упакованную в разномастную броню фигуру паладина. Тот даже с дыхания не сбился, хотя пот с них лился уже в три ручья. Но если дошло до прозвищ, то дела их шли не совсем уж радужно, что в прочем и так было понятно. На его памяти его всего два раза удостаивали сомнительной чести называться «принцессой», что означало, что паладина медленно, но верно начинал охватывать азарт. Что было намного хуже и опаснее, чем когда он мгновенно заводился и так же быстро успокаивался.

\- Я так понимаю, пока всех не зачистим, на следующий уровень перейти нам не светит?

\- Именно. Не думал, что тут удастся так повеселиться.

Про зачистку он давно догадался, иногда даже в Ямах такое явление встречалось, и кто бы в прошлом ни накладывал подобные чары на места разломов и захоронения, в целом был прав. Сунулся внутрь – будь добр очисти или пойди на корм местным тварям.

Теперь же ему просто надо было немного отвлечь партнера и остудить чужой пыл. Его точно не прельщала перспектива еще пару дней скакать по местным коридорам, давая паладину отвести душу и как следует развлечься. Все же тот был несколько ударенный наголову, раз ему нравилось подобное времяпрепровождение. Хотя кто из них не был.

\- Что будем делать?

\- Просто следуй за мной, как обычно, и прикрывай спину.

\- Хорошо…. Только не теряй голову.

\- Не ссы, прорвемся. Я точно знаю, куда ним идти, но придется поплутать. 

\- Меньше слов, больше дела.

\- Тебя всегда нужно оставляться последнее слов за собой?

\- Кто бы говорил, - Делас поудобнее перехватил посох и опять повел плечами, пытаясь хоть так скинуть напряжение. Инвентарь приятной ношей тянул лямки вниз, напоминая о богатой добыче и все же вселяя определенный оптимизм, стоило только подумать о том, что он мог теперь себе позволить. Оставалось дело за малым - выбраться, наконец-то, из этого места на поверхность, а там и до Лут Голейн добраться.

Вот поэтому он и не любил Мавзолеи - никогда не знаешь, куда с ними вляпаешься. Они всегда были такими же коварными, как и пустыня, в чьих песках они прятались. Те же Ямы в этом плане были куда как более приятными, если, конечно, подобное определение можно было применить, описывая зловонные туннели, похожие на внутренности какого-то издохшего гигантского существа.

 

***

 

\- Что это?

\- А на что это похоже? 

\- Заканчивай десна сушить, остряк, - Делас еле сдержался от желания стереть чужой самодовольный оскал метким кулаком. – Это и есть выход?

\- Ты смотришь, но не видишь. 

\- Это что, чья-то цитата? Извини, но когда ты пытаешь выглядеть загадочно, это выглядит убого. Даже пробовать не стоит.

Делас привычно увернулся от подзатыльника и решил внимательнее осмотреть их предполагаемый путь спасения. Дверь в стене, на его взгляд, ничем не отличалась от множества других, что им уже попадались на пути. Добротная, монолитная и…

\- Ее можно открыть только с той стороны.

\- Именно, - Геор довольно оскалился в ответ.

\- Разве, до этого нам не такие же встречались?

\- Нет, то были просто обманки. 

\- Отлично. И чего мы ждем? – Делас даже немного воодушевился, правда, ну, совсем чуть-чуть. Ему уже нестерпимо хотелось наружу, а не бродить по этому унылому уровню, да еще и ниже спускаться, где им точно предстояло столкнуться уже со стражей и еще неведомо кем. 

\- Лично я жду извинений. Ты явно сомневался во мне.

\- Обойдешься. Пока не увижу голубое небо и гребанные пески, ничего признавать не собираюсь. 

\- Тогда не мозоль глаза, отойди в сторонку и подожди.

Покрепче перехватив посох, Делас сделал несколько шагов назад, освобождая место для чужих маневров. Он даже приблизительно не догадывался о том, что задумал паладин; впрочем, его больше волновал конечный результат, да и наблюдать за чужими усилиями было куда забавнее, чем надрываться самому. 

Пока со стороны паладина доносились лишь приглушенные ругательства и звон металла о камень, а значит, процесс обещал затянуться на неопределенное время. Делас огляделся. Странных существ, что уже несколько раз нападали на них, и которые очень-очень плохо горели, поблизости не наблюдалось, и он мог действительно просто постоять в сторонке, придаваясь размышлениям и строя планы на будущее.

Крепкая невысокая фигура паладина на фоне серых камней и в освещении нескольких факелов навевала смутные ассоциации с чем-то знакомым. Во время его скитаний, как-то прибившись к крупному каравану, ему довелось наблюдать за тренировкой наемников из знаменитых Доков Кураста (3), которых не иначе как в погоне за легкой наживой, занесло далеко на север. Плавные и экономные движения Геора Бенса, словно тело давно привыкло так двигаться, как раз напоминали ему тех наемников, указывая в очередной раз на тот неоспоримый факт, что его нынешний компаньон точно был человеком непростым и опытным.

В такие вот моменты разница между ними становилась как никогда очевидной. Паладин не казался ему намного старше, но умения и опыт делали пропасть между ними иногда практически безграничной. Задаваясь вопросом, зачем же паладину Геору Бенса мог понадобиться не особо сильный друид, за все время их совместных скитаний Делас так и не смог найти подходящего ответа. И если и была веская причина, то она ему была до сих пор неведома.

Ему даже не нужно было проверять татуировки на запястьях, он просто чувствовал, как медленно, но верно восстанавливался уровень манны, и пополнялись жизненные силы. Короткая передышка при их образе жизни всегда была благодатью, которой нужно было уметь пользоваться при любой подворачивающейся возможности. И хотя ему удалось перехватить несколько часов беспокойного сна, пока паладин сидел на страже, спасть по-прежнему хотелось просто неимоверно.

\- Долго еще?

Ответом ему послужило очередное замысловатое ругательство, в которое он даже вслушиваться не стал; все равно ничего нового ни о себе, ни о ситуации в целом не узнал бы.

Рисуя в воображении радужную картину их прощания с унылыми стенами Мавзолея, а так же полчищами нежити и странных существ, Делас мечтательно уставился в низкий потолок, украшенный копотью и гирляндами паутины. Было бы не плохо, если бы им удалось прибиться к какому-нибудь каравану. Тогда бы они могли в относительном комфорте добраться до ближайшего крупного поселения, а там, глядишь, и до Лут Голейн, города-государства и жемчужины этой проклятой пустыни, было бы легче добраться.

Тал беспокойно заворчал, посылая ему мгновенный ментальный оклик. Ожидаемо, шум, воспроизводимый деятельным Бенса, привлек к ним очередную волну нежити, свирепой и безжалостной в своей жажде убивать по вложенному посмертному приказу. Делас мгновенно перегруппировался и встал в стойку, приготовившись отражать любую атаку; пока паладин был занят, прорубая им путь на поверхность, его обязанностью было не давать тому отвлекаться. Рядом мягко приземлился огромный зверь, привычно прикрывая его правую, всегда наиболее уязвимую сторону.

От странных тварей не было никакого проку в плане добычи, что было и не удивительно - на их уродливые, непропорциональные тела никакая одежда бы не налезла, а значит некуда было складывать и погребальные подношения. К тому же, они еще после первого знакомства с ними решили с Геором, что те были слеплены из останков уже уничтоженной ими нежити, что они так и не сожгли.

Его все больше начинал беспокоить вопрос, кто же так умудрился расстараться. Хозяин Мавзолея, наверняка, при жизни был занятным человеком, раз посмертно решил так повеселиться. Нет, чтобы упокоиться себе с миром, и другим не мешать. И это они еще главную усыпальницу не видели, как и сокровищницу. Делас мысленно содрогнулся, представляя, каких невообразимых тварей мог еще создать неведомый маг.

\- Справишься? - заботливо поинтересовался откуда-то сбоку Геор, шумно отдуваясь и пыхтя.

\- Конечно, - огрызнулся Делас. - Сам не отвлекайся.

В своих силах он был уверен как никогда. Он даже готов был признать, что за каких-то пару декад в паре с паладином он научился большему, чем за все то время, что скитался один с верным волком, лишь изредка прибиваясь к группам таких же искателей приключений и наемников, как и он. Конечно же, в подобном он даже под страхом пыток и смерти, не собирался признаваться; чужое раздутое самомнение и без его вмешательства скоро грозило не давать Бенса проходить в двери. 

Поэтому ловушка, что внезапно и очень не вовремя сработала, как впрочем, и должно было быть, стала для него полнейшей неожиданностью. Он ее даже не заметил, увлекшись размахиванием посохом. Падение в черный провал, открывшийся столь неожиданно сбоку, для Деласа, конечно же, оказалось неприятным и непредвиденным, и все, что он успел сделать - лишь слабо вскрикнуть. 

 

3 – Доки Кураста – локация 3 Акта Диабло 2.

***

 

Лежать было неудобно, но ему понадобилось бесконечно долгое время, чтобы справиться с головокружением и тошнотой, чтобы просто поменять положение. По лицу градом катились слезы, не давая возможности разлепить глаза и осмотреться. Спину не холодил каменный неровный пол только потому, что он удачно упал на инвентарь, который еще и смягчил само падение, но ноги и пятая точка у него уже успели заледенеть. А значит, он провалялся в отключке достаточно долго, чтобы холод проник сквозь плащ, доспех и два слоя одежды. Кажется, он несколько раз ненадолго терял сознание. По крайней мере, ему так казалось, без света это трудно было понять. Вокруг было не просто темно, Делас вообще ничего не видел, заклинание света сразу же рассеялось, стоило ему потерять сознание. На мгновенье его охватил панический ужас, что он ослеп. 

\- Свет! 

Лучше бы он этого не делал так резко. Голова взорвалась нестерпимой болью, и он снова отключился, но хотя бы убедился, что от удара головой не лишился зрения. По крайней мере, прежде чем вновь провалиться в беспамятство Делас успел выхватить из резко рассеявшейся тьмы часть темной кладки и провал коридора перед собой.

Следующее пробуждение было еще менее приятным, чем предыдущее. Падение в неизвестность закончилось для него вполне себе удачным приземлением, ушибами и кромешной тьмой. А еще неизвестностью и паникой, то есть всем тем, что он так не любил в новых уровнях, каким бы образом он на них не попадал: своим ходом или вот так как сейчас. Хотя подобное перемещение в пространстве для него было первым опытом. Ну, хотя бы посох он не потерял, с перепугу вцепившись в него так, что аж пальцы онемели.

Боль немного отвлекала и не давала возможности сосредоточиться на чем-то ином, кроме желания поскорее получить от нее хоть какое-то избавление. Делас с трудом стянул перчатку с правой руки и крепко сжал зубами, заглушая невольные стоны – каждое движение отдавалось во всем теле нестерпимой болью. Дышать удавалось через раз, подтверждая, что после своего столь внезапного падения он умудрился сломать себе парочку ребер. Спасибо проведению, что не ноги переломал. По крайней мере, он все еще мог двигаться, а значит, у него все еще был шанс на спасение. Он до последнего боялся вверить, что ему настолько может повезти, но видно Богиня Удачи, все еще не отвернулась от него, а возможно еще действовал эффект от молитв одного конкретного паладина. 

Блядь! Все же ему не стоило торопиться радоваться раньше времени.

Обострившийся до предела слух выхватывал из тьмы только неясные шорохи, а его богатое воображение уже дорисовывало остальное. Ему даже не нужно было ничего придумывать, память сама услужливо подсовывала ужасные картинки его собственных воспоминаний. И не было рядом верного Тала, чтобы зарыться, спрятаться лицом в жесткий мех. Не было рядом надежного плеча Беорна, за которым, чего греха таить, можно было спрятаться от любой опасности, зная, что тебе не откажут и не прогонят.

Делас застыл и, широко распахнув глаза, стал судорожно всматриваться в густой мрак. Он тут же мгновенно взмок. Этот звук. Будто что-то тяжелое и склизкое медленно ползло к нему, а он даже не обратил на него внимания раньше, занятый собственными суматошными мыслями, болью и паникой.

Все исчезло, растворилось. Он ничего не видел и не слышал, кроме этого приближающего звука, хотя еще несколько секунд назад ему казалось, что он слышал какие-то шорохи. Делас обмер, руки одеревенели и отнялись, от страха он даже не чувствовал собственного тела, напрочь позабыв о боли. Он не смел, пошевелиться, пока мысли, словно птицы в клетке, бились о стену животного ужаса, охватившего его. Звук никуда не исчезал, только становился все ближе, громче и настойчивее, мерзкий и чавкающий.

Липкий страх окутал его с головы до ног, и все, что у него осталось это обостренный до предела слух. Сердце беспокойно колотилось где-то в горле, ему казалось, что оно стучало очень громко, привлекая источник звука, Деласа в очередной раз передернуло от омерзения. Теперь ему казалось, что он слышит как пульсирует кровь в висках, в каждой жилке, в каждой клетке его тела.

Он резко подтянулся, судорожно цепляясь за посох трясущимися пальцами и снова создал светящийся шар света, совсем небольшой и тусклый, чтобы не тратить лишние силы и чтобы ненароком не привлечь к себе возможных обитателей этого уровня. Неяркая вспышка выхватила из тьмы неширокий коридор и темную кладку. Стараясь издавать как можно меньше звуков, Делас медленно перевернулся и лег на спину. Даже такое незначительное перемещение далось ему со значительными усилиями, после которых он еще некоторое время обессилено лежал и просто пытался отдышаться. 

Странный звук все еще беспокоил его, навевая далеко не самые приятные воспоминания о гигантских слизнях. Глаза судорожно метались по плохо просматриваемым стенам и потолку, пока он, наконец, не заметил слабое шевеление.

Облегчение накатило волной и захватило его с головой, он откинулся назад и часто-часто, судорожно задышал. Во всем теле наступила такая расслабленность, что он уже от нее, а не от страха не мог пошевелиться, а мог лишь лежать и глупо улыбаться в темноте. Паникуя, он в первую очередь подумал сразу же о самом плохом, забыв, что обитателями подземелий и склепов были не только полчища или неупокоенных, или химер, или нечисти, или демонов. Или еще множества существ, которые были всегда не прочь полакомиться забредшими к ним путниками, но и вполне безобидные твари вроде летучих мышей, крыс или каменных червей. Последние и были источником неприятного звука, который он сослепу и от страха принял за кровожадных слизней.

Вслед за облегчением ожидаемо пришла тревога, грозящая перерасти в унынье. У него было несколько путей. Можно было остаться сидеть на этом самом месте и ждать возможного, но скорее всего непонятного по продолжительности спасения, или можно было пытаться найти выход из этого уровня самому. Это грозило измотать его окончательно, но и сидеть в темноте у него точно не было никакого желания.

Делас всей душой не хотел повторения пережитого им ужаса, и он ненавидел неизвестность. За собственным паническим страхом и накрывшей его с головой паникой он не сразу осознал, что все еще не один. Но стоило немного успокоить и прийти в себя, как стало сразу же понятно, что он по-прежнему ощущал Тала, и по-прежнему чувствовал безмолвное присутствие Геора, словно паладин был где-то совсем рядом, стоило только руку протянуть. И теперь как сильно подозревал Делас, его страх, смятение и испуг были не совсем только его эмоциями, что неожиданно вызывало странное щемящее чувство в груди. И ему оставалось только надеяться, что он не повредил себе еще что-нибудь жизненно важное. Познания в целительстве у него были чуть выше среднего, но и не на том уровне, чтобы сращивать открытые переломы или лечить смертельные раны; хотя облегчить боль он все же мог, хоть и временно. Ему повезло пережить странное падение, и пока от него хоть что-то зависело, он не планировал сдаваться. Паладин Геор Бенса все еще был с ним в активной сцепке, и у него не было никакого желания того подводить.

Скрипнув в очередной раз зубами, Делас прикрыл глаза и попробовал сосредоточиться. 

Теперь он как никогда прежде был благодарен всем тем изнурительным часам, проведенным в медитации, или долгому стоянию под ледяным водопадом, или всем тем дням за старыми свитками в пыльной библиотеке. А так же всем тем оплеухам и подзатыльникам, что наполучал от старших Братьев из-за собственной глупости и упрямого не желания учиться. Было много, чему он теперь был рад как никогда, потому что теперь благодаря тому обучению он сейчас мог просто лежать, окруженный подобием сферы для заклинаний покоя и исцеления. 

Делас невольно улыбнулся, впрочем, тут же нахмурившись от болезненной пульсации в висках. Нахлынувшие светлые воспоминания детства и отрочества напомнили ему не только о том беззаботном времени, но и еще о нескольких вещах, которые могли ему сейчас помочь. Например, о заклинании поиска. Правда, он в свое время потратил больше усилий на изучение заклинания распознавания предметов, но об этом теперь не имело смысла сокрушаться. Поиск живого человека разительно отличался от поиска неодушевленного предмета, да и усилий тратить при этом приходилось, как правило, в несколько раз больше, но ему стоило хотя бы попробовать. К тому же активная сцепка должна была значительно облегчить эту задачу.

Взвесив все за и против, Делас стал терпеливо ждать, пока закончится действие заклинания Исцеления, чтобы наколдовать следующее.

 

***

 

Инвентарь, забитый почти под завязку, теперь казался не таким уж приятным грузом, и Делас разрывался между жадностью и не желанием избавляться даже от самой небольшой безделушки и желанием облегчить себе ношу. Они с Геором так старательно собирали свою добычу, что он попросту не имел права быть расточительным. 

Заклинание поиска, не оправдав его ожиданий, не дало никаких результатов; все же он был в нем откровенно слаб, за что корил сейчас себя самыми последними словами. Ведь ему ничего не стоило в свое время уделить этому чуть больше времени и усилий, а теперь об этом было уже поздно сожалеть и печалиться. 

Проверив на сотый раз оставшиеся склянки с эликсирами и парочку навесив на пояс для удобства, он медленно поднялся, помогая себе посохом, постоял, подвигал плечами, пару раз замахнулся – ребра все еще ныли, а значит не до конца заросли, но если не усердствовать, то он вполне мог себе продолжать путешествие.

Двигаться-то он мог, но по-прежнему, оставался вопрос только куда. С ментальными картами он никогда не дружил, и теперь еще и рядом не было Бенса, который бы вывел его. Делас огорченно повздыхал и по привычке позвал Тала, который ожидаемо, не откликнулся.

\- Аррргггххххххх! Что за невезуха!

Его в принципе в последнее время стала часто беспокоить природа собственного невезения. С этим точно нужно было что-то делать. Он как раз краем уха слышал о новой религии Триединства, и возможно, ему стоило обратиться к новым Богам за толикой удачи. Было бы неприятно, если он умудрился израсходовать весь предназначенный ему запас на судьбоносную встречу с паладином Геором Бенса.

Прощупывание пространства перед ним было занятием утомительным и довольно медленным в его случае, особенно когда дело доходило до бездушного камня. Поэтому и выстраивание ментальной карты у Деласа шло крайне медленными темпами, но без этого вообще не имело смысла, куда-то выдвигаться. Его несколько раз подмывало бросить эту затею и все же остаться сидеть на месте в ожидании своего спасения одним бравым паладином, у которого к тому же остался его саммон. А с другой стороны, ну, не мог же он так бесславно расписаться в собственном бессилии, точнее мог, но решил совсем уже откровенно не позориться перед компаньоном.

А еще ему не давала покоя случайно открытая пустая комната, в которую они с Геором решили все же не соваться. Надо было, вот точно надо было ту проверить на тайники. Возможно, даже удалось бы найти какой-нибудь древний фолиант или книгу заклинаний, он бы точно не отказался выучить парочку новых. 

Подземелье вокруг сливалось в один сплошной и бесконечный коридор, но хотя бы никто не попадался. Иногда ему казалось, что он слышал какие-то подозрительные звуки типа шорохов и завывания, после чего максимально гасил свечение над головой и старательно пытался слиться со стеной. Его не привлекала перспектива сражаться одному с возможными без сомнения кровожадными обитателями этого уровня. А ведь раньше он спокойно ходил один, не считая верного саммона, конечно. Хотя стоит признаться, он никогда и не рисковал соваться в совсем уж гиблые места, больше по пустошам и равнинам бегал, пытаясь выполнять свое предназначение.

Постижение тайн природы и совершенствование боевых искусств, доставшихся друидам по наследству от предков-варваров, у него шло так себе, и он прекрасно осознавал, что оплот Света из него выходил откровенно слабенький, но от миссии, возложенной на него Старейшинами, ему было никак не отвертеться. Он и в пустыню бы не сунулся, если бы не необходимость, и кто же мог знать, что его путешествие на восток не только затянется, но и чуть не закончится под Иримаком.

 

***

 

\- Что? Можешь так не зыркать на меня? Я между прочим как раз шел навстречу. И подумаешь, немного отвлекся, - поспешно стал оправдываться Делас, суматошно подгребая к себе аккуратно разложенные на кучки кольца и амулеты странно дрожащими руками. Его уже какое-то время нехорошо потряхивало как от лихорадки, но он решил списать это на пережитый стресс. 

Чужое эффектное появление как раз застало его за приятным времяпрепровождением в виде перебирания и сортировки инвентаря. Когда ему надоело продвигаться по темным коридорам со скоростью черепахи, он притулился в сторонке, предварительно обезопасив себя защитным барьером из стены ядовитого плюща, на создание которого он даже не пожадничал манны. При этом потратив ее намного больше, чем ему бы хотелось, так как вокруг не было ничего, с чем бы он мог работать – ни земли, ни растений - только пыль, паутина и камень, поэтому и барьер пришлось возводить, только из собственных ресурсов. Апеллируя к тому, что после этого ему тем более нужен был небольшой отдых для восстановления сил, Делас со спокойной душой и чистой совестью сел перебирать найденную добычу, в уме прикидывая, сколько им удастся за все это добро выручить.

-Ты… Ты…. Ты в конец охренел?! 

\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть целым и невредимым, Геор, - натянув счастливую улыбку, запел Делас. Быстро разрушив барьер, он как можно более беспечно натянул инвентарь на плечи и шагнул к мрачно насупившемуся паладину. Геор Бенса выглядел очень злым. С посеревшим от усталости лицом, в разводах уже успевшей подсохнуть черной жижи и еще непонятно чего, о чем Делас даже думать не хотел, его компаньон представлял собой пугающую картину. Поэтому он стратегически сделал пару шагов назад и намеревался по кривой обойти его, чтобы не попасть под раздачу, когда тот, наконец, решит дать волю рукам.

\- Куда?! – взревел паладин и в один прыжок оказался рядом. – Теперь, чтобы ни на шаг от меня не отходил. И вообще, на цепь!

\- Чего?!

Бенса рысцой кинулся куда-то в сторону, пока не скрылся за ближайшим поворотом. Делас остался терпеливо ждать, не пытаясь больше задавать лишних вопросов. И друид все еще чувствовал себя ужасно виноватым, будто его застукали за чем-то неприличным, поэтому Деласу ничего иного не оставалось, как согласиться на чужое условие – ни на шаг не отходить, а про цепь он не совсем понял. Впрочем, никуда не отходить, не шло в разрез с его планами больше не теряться в этом проклятом месте, из которого он очень-очень хотел уже, наконец, выбраться. А еще через сцепку на него накатывали волны чужого недовольства и сбивающего с ног облегчения, что в равной степени пугало и успокаивало.

Тал толкнулся в его ноги широким лбом, чуть не повалив при этом на пол, и Делас принялся тискать саммона, который стоически это терпел, явно радуясь воссоединению с хозяином. Пока паладина не было поблизости, как раз можно было дать себе волю.

\- Готово! – Бенса торжественно вернулся, бренча самыми настоящими, тяжелыми и устрашающими на вид цепями, Делас даже опешил и очень напрягся. С дурного паладина сталось бы осуществить свою невнятную угрозу. И угораздило же его найти их, Деласу вот ничего подобного так и не повстречалось.

\- Зачем тебе это? – друид немного нервно потыкал в сторону угрожающе сваленных у их ног цепей.

\- Как зачем? Ну, ты даешь! - паладин снял инвентарь и стал деловито освобождать в нем место под ревнивым взглядом Деласа. Тот коршуном следил, чтобы ничего не было выброшено. - Любой кузнец за них целое состояние отвалит…. А теперь ответь мне честно, как в твою пустую и дурную голову могла прийти идея применить заклинание поиска?

\- Ничего она не пустая! И не дурная!.. А что? – почувствовав неладное, Делас попробовал оставить между паладином и собой немного свободного пространства, чтобы пропихнуть в него саммона в качестве живого барьера, но в итоге потерпел сокрушительное поражение. Весомый подзатыльник прилетел практически мгновенно, он даже среагировать не успел. Оставалась каждый раз только удивляться, как паладин, который был чуть ли не на полторы головы его ниже, не помогал даже высокий шлем, умудрялся так ловко дотягиваться до его затылка. 

\- Ауч! За что?!

\- Я из-за твоего гребанного заклинания даже минуту передохнуть не мог! Меня тащило к тебе как арканом!

\- Ох, - Делас нехорошо оскалился, и на этот раз все же успел увернуться от тяжелой руки Бенса. Он был свято уверен, что заклинание не сработало. Что ж об этом он может подумать и на досуге, а сейчас у них были более насущные и неотложные дела. Ему могло и померещиться от всех пережитых волнений, но воздух стал казаться более густым и тяжелым, и чтобы сделать очередной вдох ему приходилось прикладывать больше усилий, чем обычно, никак ребра о себе напоминали.

\- Эй, с тобой все в порядке? Что-то ты не важно выглядишь, - его несильно потрясли, но, впрочем, тут же отпустили. – Не так уж и сильно я тебе ударил по голове…

\- Да, она у меня крепкая, - вяло отмахнулся Делас. Он чувствовал усталость и легкое онемение в руках и ногах уже какое-то время, но и это решил списать на переутомление и стресс. Подобные симптомы не были чем-то необычным или новым для таких путешественников и искателей приключений, как он. – Лучше скажи, что там с дверью? Ты все же смог ее открыть?

\- Сама через какое-то время открылась, как ты провалился на нижний уровень, - паладин отпихнул ногой крутящегося вокруг волка, на что тот недовольно оскалился и зарычал. В целом они неплохо ладили, все-таки саммон был в какой-то степени отражением его души, а Делас за время их совместных скитаний успел, и привыкнуть, и даже немного привязаться к паладину Геору Бенса. А значит, и его волк должен был испытывать похожие чувства, но на деле оказалось, что тот имел куда как более независимый от него характер и мнение касательно одного конкретного паладина.

Обычно, наблюдать за взаимодействием его компаньона с созданным им магическим существом было довольно занятно, особенно когда те начинали спорить друг с другом за его внимание, но сейчас у него возникало лишь одно желание – обоих прибить.

\- И?

\- Нравится тебе это или нет, но нам придется наведаться в местную усыпальницу. Нам может даже повезти, и рядом окажется сокровищница, - последнее явно было сказано, чтобы успокоить, воодушевить и настроить его на нужный лад.

\- А?

\- Нас ждет главный босс. Ну, не можем же мы не нанести визита вежливости, - Геор подхватил его под локоть и настойчиво потащил по коридору вперед. – Да и так разведать все надо.

\- А ты мне тут, случаем, не заливаешь? Где ты и где вежливость. И вообще, может все же не стоит туда соваться?

\- Меня ранит твое недоверие. Скажем так, отринь сомнения, - патетично заявил паладин, только что в позу не встал, - и поверь своему более опытному товарищу.

Предложение, как ни крути, со всех сторон было сомнительным, но Делас все равно был склонен к нему прислушаться. Бенса на самом деле был куда как более опытным, чем он, и их действительно терпеливо и скрупулезно вели к некой цели. Что же, как это часто и случалось, главного босса им было не избежать.

Прекратив упираться, он послушно затрусил за широкоплечей низкорослой фигурой паладина, здраво рассудив, что чем быстрее они с этим покончат, тем быстрее смогут выбраться наружу. Его уже начало подташнивать, причем буквально, от однотипных коридоров и одинаковых дверей.

 

***

 

Утерев испарину со лба, Делас огляделся вокруг мрачным взором. Словно почувствовав, что он больше не будет сопротивляться, паладин начал вести их хитроумным маршрутом, полным ловушек и нежити. Впрочем, никто и не говорил, что будет легко и просто; все-таки сунулись они явно к серьезному противнику.

Ему в его скитаниях довелось побывать в самых разных склепах, и в Ямах, и в Мавзолеях и по большей части даже не в этой пустыне. Довелось прогуливаться по разрушенным и давно забытым древним замкам и дворцам и бродить по улицам целых городов и поселений. И везде, где бы он ни бывал, Делас сталкивался с темной и безжалостной магией, порождающей неведомых тварей, поднимающей орды мертвяков, так что он только и успевал от них убегать, чего даже не стыдился. Стыдно было бы умереть, сунувшись в пекло без должного умения и нормальной экипировки. 

И, наверное, самым опасным и коварным наследием были именно многоуровневые гробницы и склепы, в своих недрах скрывающие не только несметные сокровища, но и самые неожиданные и, конечно же, неприятные сюрпризы. Но сколько бы охочих до наживы и славы искателей приключений и наемников не пропадало и погибало в их недрах, всегда находились новые. И хотя им с Геором повезло, ну, или не повезло, в зависимости от того под каким углом на эту ситуацию можно было смотреть, наткнуться на этот Мавзолей случайно, а так они ни чем не отличались от других в своем желании быстро обогатиться, нарушая покой мертвых.

И хорошо бы, если именно покой мертвых, некромантов и магов, живших во времена великого противостояния сил Света и Зла. Но ему уже давно не давала покоя мысль, что не к добру, вот точно не к добру была вся эта повышенная активность монстров и магических существ. Да еще и темнящие Старейшины, которые пнуть из Круга, пнули, а вот толком объяснить, что происходит, не посчитали нужным. Ну, ему точно не удосужились поведать, с какого такого перепугу он был отправлен из надежного, любимого Леса на вольные хлеба. Можно подумать, силы Света без него ну вот никак бы не сдюжили.

А ведь в прошлый раз вся эта активность чуть не закончилось приходом владык Ада и концом света. И сейчас ему даже страшно было представить, что могло быть причиной того, что ужасное наследие их прошлого снова давало о себе знать, когда пустоши и равнины вновь становились небезопасными для обычных путников. С одной стороны это давало работу и возможность набить инвентарь добром таким вот наемникам, как он, а с другой стороны – он бы не хотел пережить очередное пришествие Диабло или, не дайте боги, Баала.

Струя пламени от очередной ловушки чуть не опалила ему его грязные, спутанные волосы, а ведь он всего на какое-то мгновенье зазевался. Делас лишь ругнулся, отскочив в последний момент в сторону, когда рядом недовольно взвизгнул Тал, которому он умудрился отдавить лапу, запутавшись в собственных ногах. А вот не стоило отвлекаться и забивать голову лишними мыслями.

\- Прости, прости! – он зарылся пальцами в густую шерсть и потрепал волка по холке.

Конечно же, он заметил оценивающие взгляды, что паладин то и дело кидал в его сторону. Их бы и слепой почувствовал без какой-либо сцепки. Недовольство Геора можно было понять, ему и самому не нравилось то и дело осторожничать, проверять и перепроверять каждый свой шаг. Но до сих пор это позволяло ему вполне успешно оставаться в живых, и даже иногда набивать инвентарь, и даже после встречи с одним самоуверенным паладином он не собирался изменять своей тактике. В конце концов, должен же он был уравновешивать дурного Геора Бенса, если даже сцепка свидетельствовала об их идеальной совместимости.

\- Привал.

Короткая и долгожданная команда оказалась как никогда кстати; услышав знакомый окрик, Делас поспешил привалиться к холодной стене и подозвать саммона. Ему нужно было еще раз все обдумать. А еще дать передых не до конца сросшимся ребрам.

.- Долго еще? – проверив запястья и убедившись, что уровень жизни и манны не изменился, не восстановившись, но и не упав, он натянул перчатки обратно.

\- Не особо…. Что это? - паладин присел напротив и стал терпеливо проверять его зрачки, пульс и реакцию. Бенса бесцеремонно схватил его за подбородок и стал вертеть из стороны в сторону, что-то там себе высматривая. Что он хотел разглядеть на его чумазом, заросшем светлой бороденкой лице, Делас мог только догадываться.

\- Ребра. Не до конца срослись, - с неохотой разлепив губы, вдавил из себя друид. Признавать собственную слабость было всегда неприятно, но выбора у него особо и не было, всяко лучше, чем нарываться на очередную лекцию в исполнения Геора Бенса о его скудоумии и недальновидности. 

\- Тогда не напрягайся и восстанавливайся, на босса один я не пойду. И, кстати, я всегда могу попробовать молитву Благодати (4).

Предложение Деласу не понравилось от слова совсем. В прошлый раз чтение молитвы закончилось выпадением паладина из реальности, и теперь, когда они и предположить не могли, что ждало их впереди, друид не был согласен идти на подобный риск.

О том, что Бенса был обеспокоен, свидетельствовало хотя бы то, что он не стал острить. Вместо этого он, как случалось уже не раз, перевесил на себя его инвентарь и прибавил шаг. Опираясь на посох, словно на костыль, и избавленный от лишнего веса, Делас бодро заковылял за компаньоном, теперь полагаясь на него и в обезоруживание ловушек. Не настолько уж он был и слабаком, но почему бы и нет.

 

4 Благодать – паладина и его спутников окружает лечащая аура, которая будет расходовать немного манны на лечение.

 

***

Дверь в усыпальницу поражала размерами и искусно выполненными росписью и ковкой - с одного пинка такую точно было не открыть. С другой стороны их явно не ждало ничего хорошего, но путь к отступлению у них отсутствовал, хотя они и постарались зачистить весь уровень. Не поленились даже обшарить каждый закуток.

Как и предположил Делас, в отличие от первого уровня теперь им доставалась многочисленная стража, к которой добавились еще и уродливые химеры, но хотя бы безликих не было, и на том спасибо. Теперь они не ленились и сжигали до горсток пепла всех убитых монстров, а над неупокоенными Бенса еще и молитву Прощения (5) читал, пока Делас скрупулезно сортировал их добычу.

Он приложился к двери ухом, пытаясь услышать хоть что-нибудь. Ропот, завывания, да что угодно, чтобы составить хотя бы приблизительное представление о том, с чем им предстояло столкнуться.

\- Ты уверен, что нам сюда? – зашипел он, не решаясь отчего-то заговорить в полный голос.

\- Тебе не надоело каждый раз уточнять? Нам точно сюда, - паладин с ворчанием скинул инвентарь и принялся обвешиваться оружием и склянками с эликсирами. - Заканчивай с нытьем и соберись уже, наконец.

\- Ладно, ладно, - ему и самому следовало подготовиться. Он еще ни разу не ходил на босса, о чем, конечно же, не собирался сообщаться паладину. И очень надеялся, что через сцепку тот об этом все же не догадается, а то выйдет очень неудобно.

Только точно удостоверившись, что рядом больше не было никаких ловушек, дверь была открыта, и, о чудо, даже не захлопнулась за ними с театральным грохотом, стоило им войти внутрь. Усыпальница была просторной, плохо освещенной и практически пустой, если не считать единственного, хотя и внушительного предмета, что все же стоял внутри. 

При их появлении зажглось несколько факелов, так что стало видно, что внутри все же было не так пусто, как могло показаться на первый разочарованный взгляд. Чье-то больное воображение собрало в главных покоях причудливую и странную композицию. Вокруг огромного алтаря у стены, украшенной тяжелыми темно-бордовыми портьерами, словно стражи призванные охранять чужой сон, были расставлены большие кованые сундуки. Они так и манили поскорее взглянуть на их содержимое, и Делас громко сглотнул, борясь с искушением тут же броситься к манящим обещанием несметных богатств ларям.

\- Симметрично, - протянул паладин, оглядываясь и как бы невзначай подталкивая его себе за спину, Делас даже возмущаться, не стал. Все равно из-за чужого невысокого роста у него был прекрасный обзор на происходящее, к тому же подобная забота ему льстила. О нем уже давно никто не заботился, кроме него самого; и он практически успел позабыть это теплое чувство.

Сколько бы Делас ни прислушивался, ничего уловить не смог: ни шорохов, ни подозрительных звуков - вообще ничего. По углам ему мерещились подозрительные тени, но волк, которого он посылал на разведку, неизменно возвращался не с чем. Было бы идеально, если бы им вообще не пришлось ни с кем сражаться, а просто забрать содержимое сундуков и свалить. Но о подобном можно было только мечтать - действительность редко бывала настолько щедрой. 

Полированный камень алтаря тускло мерцал в свете факелов и всегда висящих над их головами светящихся шаров, без которых было практически невозможно передвигаться во тьме подземелий или Ям, да вообще никуда не имело смысла соваться. Поэтому заклинание Света было одним из самых первых, что выучивалось прежде, чем отправиться в принципе куда-либо, даже просто ночью по пустоши погулять.

Ему могло показаться, но в тенях на алтаре он приметил нечто похожее толи на свиток, толи на книгу, а значит, точно нужно было эту догадку проверить.

\- Эй, ты куда это собрался? – возмущение паладина было понятным и обоснованным. Но Делас лишь попытался деловито пододвинуть товарища в сторону, чтобы добраться, наконец, до манящей каменной поверхности, на которой можно было растянуться во весь рост. Что говорить, места хватило бы не только им с паладином и саммоном, но и еще этак двум-трем здоровым мужикам в полной боевой экипировке. 

Сердце в груди стучало так громко и отчаянно, что ему казалось, что если он сейчас же не коснется прохладного камня, то оно точно пробьет грудную клетку и крепкий доспех и выпрыгнет прямо на пол кровавым пульсирующим куском плоти. И картина, что нарисовало его богатое воображение, его совсем не радовала. А еще ему все чудился зов Леса и еле уловимая песня Братьев. И откуда этому было взяться в мрачном Мавзолее на уровне глубоко под землей, он, конечно же, не знал.

\- Поверь, так надо, - прохрипел он и, наконец, оторвал от себя вцепившиеся в него мертвой хваткой пальцы. Бенса, явно не ожидавший от него подобной убедительности и прыти, растерялся всего на какое-то мгновенье, но этого Деласу было вполне достаточно, чтобы из последних сил рвануть к манящему постаменту. Посох с громким стуком упал куда-то сбоку, выскользнув из его ослабевших рук, а сам он свалился нелепой грудой перед алтарем со звонким шлепком, это металл наколенников неприятно проскрежетал по камню.

\- Делас, нет! 

Паладин почти никогда не звал его по имени, а ведь то так мелодично звучало, когда Бенса его произносил. Так и не скажешь, что у него такое приятное, даже красивое имя. Он слышал, как рядом еще что-то кричал Геор, выл на одной ноте верный Тал, но происходящее доходило до него, словно сквозь толщу воды. Делас уже стянул и откинул в сторону перчатки, и стоило только пальцам коснуться прохладной поверхности, как тут же накатило долгожданное облегчение и покой, к чему он все это время бессознательно и стремился. Было так легко и спокойно, словно он приход от опиума, намешанного с его особыми травами, словил.

В спину толкнулся кто-то тяжелый и знакомый. С лапами и горячим языком, который тут же начал вылизывать ему щеку, которая оказалась не прижатой к старому пыльному камню. И у него не было ни сил, ни желания даже, чтобы возмутиться подобным телячьим нежностям от верного волка. Ему просто было так безмятежно и хорошо, что он точно не стал бы возражать, если бы и паладин вдруг решил проявить скрытые до селе глубины своей души. Хотя, нет, если бы и Геор Бенса вдруг принялся его слюнявить, он бы точно взбунтовал.

Кстати, он действительно хотел бы знать, чем был занят его компаньон, потому что Делас больше не чувствовал их связи, только Тала. Да и того еле-еле, на самой периферии. Это было непривычно. Он давно привык к чувству постороннего присутствия в виде верного саммона, а с недавних пор и одного конкретного паладина, а теперь так внезапно лишившись этого, конечно же, неприятно удивился.

Было впечатление, что сцепка, что казалась такой надежной и крепкой, куда-то исчезла. Или, что было, конечно же, более вероятным, просто умело блокировалась. Он, не на шутку перепугавшись, изо всех сил мысленно потянулся к паладину, рассчитывая, что Геор Бенса встретит его на полпути, но отклика так и не получил.

Он оказался глубоко не прав, и в небольшом углублении ничего не лежало, зато застыли некрасивые черные потеки, навевая ассоциации с чем-то мерзким. Да он бы даже под страхом смерти не согласился бы к этому прикоснуться, но рука, как не его, потянулась к нише.

В целом, Делас понимал, что должно было произойти, стоило им только переступить порог чужой усыпальницы и увидеть алтарь - что их будет ждать или неприятная ловушка, или чего похуже. Но все равно оказался не готов, к тому, что начнет твориться, потому что вокруг разлилось нестерпимое сияние, слепя и лишая воли.

Судорожно вздохнув и даже не успев испугаться, что сейчас попросту ослепнет от всей этой иллюминации, он увидел перед собой размытый мерцающий силуэт. Фу. Он никогда не любил призраков.

 

5 Спасение – так как паладин является воплощением веры и справедливости, он даже к слугам Ада может относиться милосердно. На всех, попавших под действие ауры накладывается ритуал искупления, и души после смерти обретают, наконец, покой. Взамен же, упокоенный восстанавливает часть здоровья и манны паладину и его спутникам.

 

***

 

\- Странник, наша встреча была предначертана судьбой. Выслушай же последнюю волю, оставленную вместе с пролитой кровью… - прошелестел над ним некто-то в доспехах очень похожих на те, что раньше носили друиды. Очень-очень давно. Делас даже прослушал вступительную речь от удивления. –… Не иначе как сам Фьякла-Гер (4) услышал наши молитвы, дабы ниспослать нам Избранного, героя, что не побоится принять вызов….

С ним точно говорил друид потому, что только друид мог знать это имя, когда как непосвященные не имели доступа к их сакральным знаниям. Но вот только про избранность ему не хватало выслушивать речей, Делас мысленно поморщился. До избранного ему было так же далеко как до Равнин Отчаянья пешком, то есть без порталов, а значит, так далеко, что и затевать подобное путешествие не имело никакого смысла – все равно не попадешь. На болт ему такое счастье не сдалось. 

Внезапно чужая полупрозрачная рука приблизилась к его лицу, и Делас попытался уклониться от прикосновения холодных и очень реальных пальцев, но у него не вышло. Даже просто возмутиться – голос не слушался, и ему удавалось только беззвучно открывать и закрывать рот, а потом и вовсе просто молча скалиться и терпеть унизительное исследование своего лица этим мертвяком-извращенцем. Но, по крайней мере, кроем этого больше ничего не происходило.

Стоять на коленях, не зная своей участи, было малоприятным занятием, поэтому он попробовал отвлечься от настырных поползновений в его сторону и нащупать заблокированную с паладином связь, но он по-прежнему ловил краем сознания только Тала, верного, надежного и его. Делас позвал саммона отчаянно, впрочем, даже ни на что не надеясь, хотя и рассчитывая, что, по крайней мере, так сможет хотя бы немного пошатнуть чужую реалистичную иллюзию. 

Дух еще что-то вещал про избранность, а ему приходилось терпеть ощупывание, да, он подобное обращение даже от паладина редко терпел, не говоря уже о незнакомых духах очень подозрительных мужиков. Тот хотя бы был некогда друидом, и только это хоть как-то примеряло Деласа с происходящим.

Он снова дернул связь с саммоном. И Тал, что его удивило и обнадежило, даже откликнулся, рванув изо всех сил навстречу. Вот это он понимал - всем связям связь, не то, что кое с кем, кого было никак не дозваться. Хотя все же саммон был его частью, порождением его магии, так что возможно, ему и не стоило так уж сильно удивляться. Правда, как оказалось, толку от этого было мало – чувствовать Делас того чувствовал, а вот что-то сделать так и не мог. Друид даже голову повернуть не мог, не говоря о большем.

Зато мог скосить глаза и попробовать разглядеть, кто это там толпился в тенях. От внезапного осознания, у него аж волосы на руках дыбом встали. Он видел такие доспехи и одеяния только в старых книгах и летописях, вещавших о подвигах былых героев, зачитываясь ими тайком, когда был мелким. И теперь все те, кого он видел в набросках на старых пожелтевших и разваливающихся от времени листах пергамента, теперь окружили его и с затаенным интересом и надеждой следили за ним.

Вслушиваясь в чужие слова и пытаясь рассмотреть своих наблюдателей, он с трудом заставлял себя концентрироваться. Здесь был даже некромант. И амазонка. Он думал, что тех больше не осталось, хотя да, не осталось, а виделось ему сейчас то, чего не должно было быть.

\- … Души павших ждут возвращения к Свету, томясь в Камне Душ. И тебе выпало стать нашим Проводником. Ты должен…

Вообще-то, он никому ничего не был должен. Ну, может только родному Кругу, что приютил в свое время сироту. Таких как он как раз охотнее всего и забирали Братья. Не случись этого и его ждала незавидная участь или быть проданным в бордель, или еще хуже - умереть с голода на улицах. Никому не нужен был лишний рот без роду и племени, да еще и такой хилый в свои пять лет. 

Теперь еще был паладин, которому он тоже ничего не должен был, только если свою горячую благодарность. Но вот быть чьим-то там спасителем, избранным и до кучи проводником он точно не рассчитывал. Делас задумался. Хотя если так прикинуть навскидку, то выходило, что ему предлагали взять квест. 

Квест. Самый настоящий, сложный, с боссом - как было давным-давно. Еще в эпоху настоящих героев, давно ушедших в небытие и оставшихся лишь в легендах, сказаниях и старых летописях. В это верилось с трудом. Ему вот еще ни разу не предлагали чего-то подобного, а поиск чужой пропавшей коровы или забытого по пьяни инструмента, ни один уважающий себя наемник не стал бы считать за квест. 

Так что даже подмывало сразу же и согласиться, но природная подозрительность и нежелание ввязываться непонятно во что в очередной раз взяли вверх над азартом. В конце концов, он ведь не был паладином Геором Бенса, чтобы, не раздумывая, соблазняться перспективой славно повеселиться. Да и вообще, даже странно, что это не паладина заманили поваляться на кровати, а его - вероятность договориться с Бенса была в разы больше, этого он даже не отрицал. Правда, среди теней, как раз ни одного паладин он и не заметил, что вполне объясняло, почему выбор пал именно на него.

Про награду он толком ничего не понял, хотя она подразумевалась, а сделать надо было всего ничего – победить местного босса и собрать с его хладного трупа амулет с Камнем Душ потому, что, понятное дело, добровольно он с ним бы ни за что не согласиться расстаться. И потом отнести его в цитадель Света – Крепость Столпотворения, и наконец, дать упокоение душам героев сгинувших за благое дело Света в этом проклятом месте. Вроде ничего сложного или не выполнимого, хотя это он еще этого главного босса не видел.

Из-за нелепости происходящего Делас даже как-то разом подзабыл, что ему было еще совсем недавно плохо, ни вздохнуть, ни выдохнуть. А теперь кроме невозможности пошевелиться или что-либо сказать никаких неприятных последствий и не осталось. 

И ему было очень интересно узнать, как духи собирались получить от него согласие, если, он не мог это самое согласие хоть как-либо выразить, что навело его на неутешительную мысль, что его желания тут никто и не собирался учитывать. Делас ради любопытства попробовал моргнуть, и ничего у него ожидаемо не вышло. Что его дернуло к этому дурацкому алтарю, он и сам не знал, а ведь притянуло, словно к сундуку с золотом

Голос внезапно стал звучать все глуше и глуше, а его самого сковала такая тоска, такое отчаянье, словно он вновь оказался пятилетним ребенком один на один с жестоким миром и людьми, котором он не был нужен, а если и нужен, то только в качестве товара. И вот таких вот личностей он должен был защищать ценой собственной жизни от сил Зла, да в Яме он такое видел. Хотя Братьев он бы точно спас. И еще с недавних пор - паладина Геора Бенса.

Тело стало таким тяжелым словно на него вдруг внезапно решили взвалить груз ненужной ему ответственности за чужие грехи и деяния. И это, конечно же, пугало, так что он стал дергать связь с саммоном еще активнее, раз паладин его не слышал и не чувствовал.

 

4 Фьякла-Гер – брат и советник короля варваров Бул-Катоса. Собрал лучших бардов и шаманов из племен варваров и увел их в глубокие чащобы Скоэ-Глен, где основал самый первый Круг Друидов, как гласит древняя книга друидов – «Шеал Фада».

 

***

 

Делас больше не чувствовал холодного пыльного камня под пальцами, и пока он прижимался спиной к пыхтящему от натуги паладину, сверху его, а точнее их, придавило тяжелой тушей волка, который скалился и вид при этом имел крайне обеспокоенный. Что было не удивительно. Потому что, корежась и выгибаясь, он вдруг начал стремительно меняться, увеличиваясь в размерах, словно тело пыталось компенсировать всю ту силу и мощь, что в него внезапно влились. Поползла вширь грудная клетка, стали вытягиваться лапы и морда, немного меняясь в очертаниях, а еще, чтобы вместить куда как более страшные клыки.

И если бы у представителей псовых, кем и являлся его матерый волк, были нужные голосовые связки, то вместо леденящего кровь рычания, он точно слышал бы сейчас ругательства, ну, или заклинания. Чтобы там, в чужом заклятии пошло не так или, наоборот, так, лично он ничего особенного не чувствовал - никаких неприятных последствий в виде проклятия или еще чего. 

Точнее непредвиденные последствия все же были, потому что он явно был не в той весовой категории, фигурально выражаясь, чтобы соответствовать изменившемуся волку. Да, ему годами надо было бегать и крошить нежить и монстров направо и налево, чтобы набраться опыта для призвания вот такого вот огромного мощного саммона.

Геор под ними захрипел, ему-то сдвоенный вес доставался. Делас привычным жестом зарылся в густую шерсть на загривке и пошевелил пальцами, прислушиваясь к себе. Связь натянулась и задрожала, готовая лопнуть от его усилий ее удержать, и от чужих усилий ее разорвать и освободиться, но не лопнула, удержалась. Все же у него нашлись силы удержать всю эту мощь, заключенную в тело волка. Ха.

\- Тал, - позвал он, настойчиво, правда, без какого-либо успеха. 

Точно. Деласа посетила вполне себе здравая мысль, что именно сейчас нужно было сделать, и стоило поторопиться потому, что Геор Бенса явно уже примеривался, как бы половчее всадить длинный кинжал куда-нибудь в тяжелую тушу.

\- Тал! – мысленный приказ отдавать было не намного легче или проще вербального, но у него было много долгих декад практики.

У волка лапы подломились от его грозного окрика и приказа через связь подчиниться и замереть, и тот со всего маху упал на них, громко и отчетливо клацнув ужасающей пастью прямо перед его лицом. Им с Геором только и осталось, что натужно выдохнуть под весом этой махины и в четыре руки попытаться спихнуть волка в сторону, чтобы иметь возможность, наконец, подняться с пола и провести инспекцию конечностей, да и так общего самочувствия.

Рассматривая тяжело хрипящего и с трудом дышащего волка, Делас чувствовал что-то странное. Сейчас в нем ужас мешался с облегчением, недоумением и легким чувством азарта и предвкушения. И хотя умом и глазами он понимал, что медленно приходящее в себя существо внешнего больше не напоминала его верного Тала, сердце кричало, что нет же, нет, тот точно все еще был его и еще немного паладина Геора Бенса через их сцепку.

\- Идиот! Ты зачем к алтарю полез? – Бенса вдруг вспомнил с чего все это, собственно говоря, началось, зло схватил его за плечи и хорошенько встряхнул. – На болт нам лишний головняк сдался?

Чужие эмоции теперь читались как-то странно, будто немного приглушено, озадачив Деласа. Он даже не стал отбиваться или пытаться вырваться, хотя подобное обращение его категорически не устраивало. Связь между ними все еще была, теперь он ее отчетливо мог чувствовать, но вот что касалось эмоций, которые он прежде видел так ярко и живо, и от которых он до этого старался дистанцироваться, опасаясь провалиться в чужой разум и мысли, уже не так мешались и отвлекали. Словно теперь между ними стоял ментальный барьер.

Делас мысленно послал паладина на болт, сопроводив это еще и горячим фоном в виде недовольства и возмущения, на что Геор вдруг замер и прислушался к себе.

\- Ты думаешь о том же, о чем и я? – уточнил Делас, скидывая, наконец, с себя тяжелые руки, от которых наверняка даже через наплечники остались следы в виде уродливых синяков. Бенса силушку свою дурную не умел контролировать от слова совсем. Особенно, когда входил в раж или увлекался, прямо как сейчас.

\- Если ты о том, чтобы избавиться, наконец, от твоей скотины, то да. Ой, поправочка, это больше не твой саммон, а неведомая хрень! – последнее паладин почти истерично проорал, тыкая пальцем в волка, на что тот лишь недовольно глянул на паладина из-под кустистых бровей и оскалился, в очередной раз, демонстрируя поразительный набор острых клыков, но больше ничего не предпринимал. А значит, приказ держал его крепко и вроде бы даже надежно.

\- Не суетись, - попытался образумить компаньона Делас. – Я сам не до конца понимаю, что только что произошло! И вообще!

Он шагнул ближе к паладину, приблизившись к чужим, голубым и опасно мерцающим глазам, но так, чтобы не нагнетать обстановку, а чтобы отвлечь чужое внимание на себя. Следовало для ясности и понимания произошедшего выяснить несколько моментов, чем он и решил заняться в первую очередь. Ну, помимо переживания облегчения и радости из-за возвращения себя любимого к одному конкретному бравому паладину, который что-то не выглядел особо радостным. Делас прищурился и быстро оглядел себя – нет, вроде, все было на месте и даже как прежде, и ничего лишнего, слава богам, не появилось.

\- Я так понимаю, ты что-то сделал, - это даже не было вопросом, Делас точно знал, что пока он общался в одностороннем порядке с духами, паладин что-то умудрился натворить. Оставалось только выяснить, что именно. – Что это было?

\- А что, у тебя какие-то претензии? – тут же набычился Бенса, еще и надулся, так что Делас едва удержался, чтобы демонстративно не закатить глаза.

\- Да, какие там претензии, только горячая благодарность. Но я все же желаю знать, за что именно мне тебя благодарить, - выкрутился друид, уповая на то, что компаньон не упустит возможности и прихвастнуть, и нахвалить себя.

\- Обломайся, - буркнул тот. – Помогло и ладно.

\- Хм, - Делас подозрительно уставился на того, пытаясь прикинуть в уме, что тот мог сгоряча и необдуманно применить.

\- Ничего противоестественного! И перестань уже думать всякие гадости про меня! - обвинительно взвился паладин. – Молитвы, молитвы Света помогли, даже если ты не веришь в религию Закарума (6).

Ох. Ладно. Хорошо, конечно, что помогли, хотя он ожидал чего-то более эпичного. Какого-нибудь заклинания призыва только в исполнении паладина Света, хотя он не был до конца уверен, что нечто подобное было в чужом арсенале. Или там молитву Святости (7), что было бы более ожидаемым в случае с иллюзией.

\- Эй, Геор, - он дождался, пока паладин взглянет на него, - спасибо. И не знаю, что видел ты, но в это время мне упорно пытались всучить квест и, кажется, все же вручили Представляешь? Квест.

Последнее он даже специально голосом выделил, пытаясь донести всю абсурдность своих слов. Где он был и где серьезный полноценный квест, но Делас сейчас даже помнил, что ему там вещал древний друид и про избранность, и про Камень Душ, и про то, что ему предположительно предстояло сделать. Точнее им. Делас нахмурился и прикинул, в какой форме лучше всего было преподать сию радостную новость компаньону – мягко и исподволь или все же в лоб. 

\- Ты так говоришь, будто тебе ни разу до этого квестов не доводилось проходить, - Бенса озадаченно и с подозрением глянул на него. Они так и замерли, разглядывая друг друга. Деласа посетило нехорошее предчувствие, что его угораздило связаться с тем еще безответственным засранцем. Хотя чему он удивлялся.

\- Таак. И сколько на тебе сейчас? 

\- Ну, штук пять где-то. И не уходи от темы.

\- Таких – нет, - выкрутился Делас, невинно похлопав глазами. 

\- Хм, - Бенса несколько раз моргнул, внимательно блуждая взглядом по его лицу – паладин смотрел то в его глаза, то на его губы, и выглядел так, словно примеривался, куда бы ударить, выбивая дурь и ставя мозги на место. - Мне это не нравится.

\- Ну, я как бы тоже не в восторге от происходящего. Но не отрицай, что прежде, чем кидаться в крайности, надо сначала во всем разобраться, - Делас едва подавил желание жадно потереть руки в предвкушении. И, кажется, что-то такое все же паладину передалось, потому он вдруг прищурился и цыкнул, качая головой. Но хотя бы комментировать не стал в своей обычной манере, а только несильно толкнул кулаком в плечо. 

\- Ладно. Даже соглашусь, что теперь твой саммон может оказаться не таким бесполезным, как я думал, и принесет хоть какую-то пользу.

Друид возмущенно вскинулся, но тут же постарался взять себя в руки. Сейчас было не место и не время в очередной раз выяснять с Бенса отношения. Вот выберутся на поверхность и разберутся. Наверное. Всегда была вероятность, что выбравшись, им придется решать очередную проблему или даже целый клубок.

А сейчас следовало не цапаться, а в первую очередь, выяснить, как случившимся можно было воспользоваться для их выгоды. Во-первых, чтобы выбраться отсюда, возможно, даже предварительно опустошив сокровищницу. Во-вторых, попробовать узнать, какие изменения случились с их сцепкой, а то, что изменения были, стало понятно сразу же.

Они одновременно повернулись в сторону зарычавшего волка. Тот, наконец, кое-как собрал разъезжающиеся лапы, поднялся и сел. После чего снова с недовольством уставился на паладина, выражая своей мохнатой мордой всю степень своего негодования и презрения к тому. 

\- Знаешь…. А может, мы его просто убьем и забудем как кошмарный сон, а? 

\- Ты берега не попутал? Это все еще часть меня! – Делас возмущенно присел перед недовольным саммоном и привычно прижался к широкой груди, обняв руками за мощную шею. Тот в ответ лишь слабо мотнул теперь просто огроменной головой, наверняка, пытаясь потереться в ответ, а в итоге, чуть не свалил его.

\- Ну, отозвал бы его тогда и всех делов, - попробовал продавить свое Бенса, нависнув сверху.

Делас уверенно пробежался пальцами по холке, почесал волка за ушами и с удивлением отметил про себя, что теперь тот размерами больше напоминал небольшую такую степную лошадку, невольно вызывая улыбку подобной ассоциацией. Он бы даже прокатиться верхом не отказался, если бы точно был уверен, что за подобное самоуправство ему не откусят голову, что было весьма и весьма вероятно. Тот стал как-то подозрительно еще более самостоятельным, чем был прежде.

\- Ну, уж нет, в Яме я видел такое делать.

\- Мне не нравится, как он на меня смотрит, – недовольно буркнул Бенса, демонстративно снимая любимую булаву с пояса. 

\- Если я тебя терплю, значит, и он будет, - заверил компаньона Делас, снова привычно зарываясь в светлую шерсть пальцами. Потому что убивать изменившегося саммона он категорически не хотел. И как он сильно подозревал, теперь он не смог бы его даже отозвать, что было бы, конечно, все равно намного милосерднее убийства.

\- Не любишь ты меня. И не ценишь, а ведь я к тебе всей, так сказать, душой, - паладин недовольно и притворно повздыхал, но дальше ныть на счет саммона не стал, зато вспомнил, что умудрился вляпаться в очередной квест. - И что там надо сделать, колись уже.

\- Ты только не злись, у меня как бы и выбора-то не было….

 

6 Закарум – религия Света во вселенной Диабло.  
7 Святость – паладин окружает себя аурой святости, которая будет наносить урон всем живым мертвецам, а дл духов уменьшать и рассеивать влияние.

 

***

 

Конструктивного диалога, на который так рассчитывал Делас, ожидаемо не получилось. И вовсе не из-за банальной невозможности ясно и понятно общаться – общение у них как раз шло очень активно, в основном в виде ругани и препирательств. Паладин настаивал, забить болт на квест, просто убить главного босса, пошуровать в сокровищнице и свалить. Делас, получивший свое первое и ответственное задание, был в корне с ним не согласен, и был настроен, во что бы то ни стало помочь несчастным душам обрести покой, вернувшись к Свету.

Так они разошлись к разным сундукам, недовольные друг другом. Без согласия не было никакого смысла соваться к главному боссу, тут даже сцепка не помогла бы. Делас то и дело с подозрением косился на компаньона, пытаясь понять, толи у него что-то в голове окончательно и бесповоротно повредилось после случившегося, толи была какая-то иная причина. Бенса нарезал круги вокруг и бесился, и что было еще более странным, постоянно подходил и прикасался к нему, явно проверяя, что он все еще тут и все еще никуда не делся. Это немного смешило, но в большей степени озадачивало и раздражало. Тот впервые так странно себя вел, став вдруг не по делу серьезным.

\- Тебя вот не смущает, что его так разнесло, а? - Бенса потыкал булавой в сторону саммона. 

И опять понеслось по новой, Делас все же закатил глаза, не скрываясь. Конечно, его сей факт очень и очень сильно смущал, но и невольно радовал. С таким волком ни на какого босса не страшно было идти, о чем и заявил злющему, как толпа импов, паладину.

\- Я против брать его с собой, прикончить и всех делов, - Бенса кровожадно улыбнулся и продолжил свои разглагольствования. – А ну, как это вражеская диверсия.

\- Попрошу не выражаться незнакомым словами, - возмутился друид. Бенса в запале любил выдавать особо мудреные словечки, которые ему, простому друиду из не самого сильного Круга, не всегда были знакомы. А вообще, Делас слушал в пол уха, сам мысленно прикидывая, можно ли было выполнение этого квеста засчитать за исполнение миссии Света, возложенной на него Старейшинами, и если да, то он бы точно не отказался вернуться, наконец, в родной Лес. В Круг. К Братьям в родное святилище. И ведь даже спросить было не у кого, не у волка же, в самом деле. Друид глянул на саммона, но только разочарованно покачал головой. Все же ему следовало внимательнее слушать, что ему там вещали про начертанное испытание и прочее. Это он явно по не опытности опустил подробности и детали, запомнив только основное, о чем теперь, конечно же, жалел.

\- Ты меня слушаешь? – паладин не больно стукнул его по ноге носком сапога. Делас не стал сознаваться, что половину прослушал, но, кажется, Бенса и сам догадался. – Говнюк ты, Беорн.

\- Да-да…. А если у тебя будут гарантии, что он не причинит нам вреда, ты согласишься? – по-деловому уточнил Делас, не то, чтобы он был согласен с компаньоном, опасения были и у него, но решил прикинуть все доступные им варианты.

\- И как ты это организуешь, интересно мне? – Бенса повел могучими плечами, заставив доспех в очередной раз протяжно заскрипеть от натяжения. Его явно очень сильно смущали все еще не открытее и не исследованные сундуки, и он то и дело с жадностью косился на них, словно отвести глаз не мог, и каждый раз передергивал плечами от нетерпения. Ну, Деласу тоже не терпелось уже заглянуть внутрь, поэтому он попросту на них старался не смотреть. Чувствовал, что пока было не время. Как и с дурацким алтарем с ними точно тоже не все было ладно. 

\- Ну, я и буду гарантом. Или ты, что, мне не доверяешь? - его уже порядком начал напрягать этот разговор и чужое упрямство, но тут следовало действовать тонко и осторожно, он действительно не горел желанием потерять саммона. Даже если тот стал таким. Тонко у него, правда, не получилось, а получилось, как обычно, с наездом.

Делас мысленно позвал Тала, и сразу же получил слабый, но получил же, отклик. Волк повернул в его сторону голову, но подходить не спешил, усевшись у одного из сундуков. Обратно возвращалось ощущение задумчивости и размышлений, а значит, тот тоже думал, как ему выкрутиться из сложившейся ситуации. И возможно что-то замышлял. Это тоже смутными образами и ощущением опасности скользило по краю сознания, постоянно отвлекая. 

Подойдя к волку и осторожно присев рядышком, он бесстрашно приблизил лицо к огромной морде и прижался лбом, замерев и даже дыша через раз. Через свою связь с саммоном, как порождением собственной магии, ну, а теперь, кажется, не совсем его магии, он хотел просто поговорить, ну, и все же договориться о дальнейшем их взаимодействии.

Конечно же, ему было и страшно, и волнительно. В основном страшно, что он снова провалиться в иллюзию, но этого к его радости и облегчению не случилось, зато пришло четкое осознание, что именно этот сундук можно было открыть и забрать его содержимое. Словно в голове что-то всплыло, и опять непривычно натянулась связь

\- Он говорит, что мы можем открыть сундуки. Точнее только на вот этот, - бодро отрапортовал друид паладину, указывая на ни чем не отличающий от остальных сундук, и, подумав, добавил, получив полный скепсиса взгляд, - для дела спасения душ, конечно же.

Они с предвкушение заглянули внутрь, но там оказалось совсем немного золота и каких-то украшений.

\- Да уж, не густо, - протянул Бенса, и Делас был с ним согласен всем сердцем и душой.

Другие сундуки открываться отказались, правда, из-за столь скудного содержимого единственного открывшегося, у него возникли весьма обоснованное желание с ними не заморачиваться вовсе.

\- Если он у тебя такой разговорчивый, пусть тогда проведет к сокровищнице и откроет ее нам, а потом поговорим. Или на крайний случай, к главному боссу, если он тут есть, - предприимчивый Бенса, конечно же, оправдал все его ожидания, озвучив недавние мысли, хотя с последним утверждением он все же был в корне не согласен. - Если у меня будет доказательство его доброй воли и желания сотрудничать, то так и быть, уступлю тебе.

Волк фыркнул, совсем как человек, и довольно изящно для такой туши поднялся.

\- И ни почему, отчего, с какого такого перепуга, конечно же, не надо знать, - бухтел рядом Бенса, с подозрением косясь на саммона. Он его и так особо жаловал, а теперь так вообще имел возможность невзлюбить на абсолютно законных основаниях.

Делас заступил ему дорогу и заглянул в лицо, как делал, когда хотел, чтобы тот обратил особое внимание на его слова:

\- Но ты же меня смог принять, не зная ничего ни обо мне, ни о моем прошлом. Чем он хуже? 

Паладин долго смотрел на него тяжелым нечитаемым взглядом, после чего махнул рукой и напомнил:

\- Так, где там уже сокровищница? Я, конечно, и сам найти могу, но пусть уж мохнатый окажется полезным.

\- Счас будет тебе, не ной, - Делас устало качнул головой, что-то чужая столь резкая смена настроения ему совсем не понравилась. Словно из-за привычной маски выглянул настоящий Геор Бенса, с которым Делас был еще не знаком. Да, что говорить, даже не подозревал о его существовании.

\- Ага, веди, - паладин повернулся к замершему рядом саммону и красноречиво покачал булавой, которую так и не потрудился повесить обратно на пояс.

 

***

 

Многозначительно переглядываясь с Бенса, Делас старался идти поближе к волку, который пока не особо ловко управлялся со своим большим телом – у него то и дело подкашивались лапы, или его начинало заносить, так что они постоянно останавливались и ждали, пока тот выровняет шаг.

В итоге, их небольшая процессия добралась до дверей сокровищницы совсем без приключений. Волк шел медленно, становясь с каждым пройденным и оставленным за спинами коридором более уверенным. Деласу было непривычно ощущать его более цельным и самостоятельным, и он мог признаться самому себе, что одна только мысль остаться с саммоном один на один в собственной голове, если в сцепке не станет паладина, его нервировала и пугала.

По-хорошему, нужно было найти Целителя, да в том же Лут Голейн, и провериться. И хотя все в нем противилось этой мысли, что-то точно нужно было сделать. Да, хотя бы их сцепку с паладином проверить, а не только с саммоном, а там уже думать, что делать.

Он поправил лямку инвентаря на плече и перехватил посох покрепче. Установившаяся тишина ему не нравилась от слова совсем, было в этом что-то неправильное, даже противоестественное. Обычно, даже зачищенные уровни все равно были наполнены шорохами, треском факелов, завыванием ветра, бряцаньем и клацаньем, сейчас же они брели, словно в пустоте, непривычной и гулкой.

Очередной коридор закончился небольшой залой с парочкой колон и огромной дверью, и что-то его уже начала порядком напрягать однообразность местных красот. Камень, камень, еще раз камень и иногда деревянные двери. Ни тебе клеток, ни колодцев, ни лестниц, ни бренчащих цепей, хотя одну связку Бенса все же умудрился где-то приметить, ни ниш в качестве декора. Теперь, когда его не отвлекали полчища нежити, странных безликих и химер, он мог видеть это очень отчетливо – скучный, однообразный, хотя и богатый Мавзолей. Вообще, никакого воображения или огонька в задумке. Он невольно покосился на волка, но тот как-то очень привычно повертел головой, принюхиваясь, и сел у дверей предполагаемой сокровищницы.

\- Хм, - паладин замер перед внушительной преградой между собой и предвкушаемой добычей, явно примериваясь, как бы ловчее и дверь открыть, и себя обезопасить от возможных ловушек. В борьбе алчности и осторожности пока верх брала осторожность, потому что в их нелегком деле шибко скорые на руку и действия в подобных вопросах надолго и не задерживались.

\- Мы же здесь вроде бы уже были? Или нет? – для него все эти коридоры были настолько одинаковыми, что даже при большом желании не смог бы отличить один от другого без оставленных меток. Вот паладину подобное, конечно же, не требовалось.

Вроде бы он видел характерные следы, что они оставили за собой везде где прошли, но решил уточнить.

\- Ну, ты же хотел в усыпальницу, мы в нее и пошли, а в зале этой были, - рассеянно пояснил компаньон, оглядываясь. Они в очередной раз скинули и отставили в сторону инвентарь, а Делас судорожно проверял и перепроверял склянки с эликсирами. Чтобы ни ждало их за очередной дверью, он хотел быть во всеоружии. 

Тал уселся рядом, пристроив мохнатый зад чуть ли не у него на ноге, выглядел он теперь очень не привычно, хотя и чувствовался родным и близким. Этот парадокс сбивал и дезориентировал, мешая думать рационально.

\- Действуем как обычно? Или мне первым пойти?

\- Так мне, конечно, будет проще тебя прикрывать, но давай все же не будем менять привычную схему, – по-деловому уточнил Бенса и, на удивление, уже не так торопился отправиться грабить чужое припрятанное добро. 

\- Ладно.

\- Погодь, - паладин перехватил его у самой двери. Просто схватил под локоть и дернул на себя, Делас скосил глаза вбок на руку в добротной перчатке. – Чтобы там ни было, не лезь на рожон, я тебя всегда прикрою, но я должен знать, что ты рядом, и всегда могу до тебя дотянуться.

Делас согласно покачал посох в руке и отвечать не стал. Не нашел слов.

\- Погодь, - теперь была его очередь перехватить компаньона, правда, сделать это так же эффектно и монументально у него не вышло, ни массы, ни сил не хватило. – Хочу кое-что проверить. Поэтому как войдем, дай мне кастануть Стену Огня.

 

***

 

Столб пламени рванул до потолка, выжигая кровожадную толпу дотла, еще и доспехи на нежити слегка оплавляя до состояния некрасивых потеков. В сокровищнице их ждала очередная порция стражи и пока никаких сокровищ, но, по крайней мере, он точно знал, что делать. Вот только не ожидал, чем именно это закончится.

\- Мать моя женщина! – они только и успели, что пригнуться, закрывая головы руками, укрытий-то поблизости не наблюдалось, так что спрятаться было попросту негде, а до колонн еще добежать надо было. А вот паладин еще и к нему успел метнуться и прикрыть собой. Мило, конечно, но не обязательно, хотя Делас оценил чужой порыв.

Волной нестерпимо горячего воздуха дыхнуло так, что не спасала никакая защита в виде доспехов и накрученных на голову тряпок, жарило так, будто они в Огненную реку окунуться решили. И если бы Делас знал, что его простое заклинание Малой Огненной стены будет иметь столько масштабный по своей разрушительной силе эффект, ни за что бы не стал его применять. И ведь он сделал все как обычно, ровно так же, как делал множество раз до этого. И при его жалком уровне манны он вообще не понимал, как у него могло получиться что-то такое. Эпичное.

\- Что это было? – пропыхтел над ним паладин. Он все еще вжимался в него своей тяжеленной тушей, придавливая к полу и не давая возможности пошевелиться. От него привычно пахло псиной, песком и потом, лишний раз, напоминая, что в Лут Голейн первым делом им следовало заглянуть в общественные бани. От него и самого тоже не душистыми травами пахло, но приходилось терпеть.

\- Да, слезь ты с меня уже, зараза, - друид завозился, но его предупреждающе и болезненно сжали в могучих объятиях. – Ну!

\- Я тебя сейчас придушу немного, и мне даже не будет потом стыдно, - пригрозил Бенса. Голубые, такие же пронзительные по цвету, как небо что осталось где на поверхности, глаза, зло уставились на него, не отпуская и не давая возможности отвести взгляд.

\- Это твой истинный потенциал? – Геор, наконец, сполз с него и даже помог ему подняться на ноги, неуклюже отряхнув от гари, правда, больше болезненно похлопывая, чем помогая.

Делас помялся, но все же решил ответить честно:

\- Нет. Сам не знаю, что это было…, - неожиданная догадка заставил его замолчать и с подозрением уставиться на саммона.

Это было бы единственным логичным объяснением его столь кардинально изменившегося уровня владение этим базовым боевым заклинанием не только для его класса. И он не поленился стянуть перчатки, оголяя запястья для инспекции. Паладин привычно перехватил его руки, так что Делас даже возмущаться не стал, давно забил на чужое желание контролировать еще и этот аспект их отношений. 

Уровень манны не изменился, а вот жизненных сил - упал, правда, совсем немного, и так сразу и не поймешь, как к этому было относиться – уже паниковать, или еще обождать. Он поманил к себе саммона, и стоило тому подойти на расстояние захвата, тут же зажал клацнувшие возмущенно челюсти. По связи в основном шло недоумение от подобного обращения. Тот искренне не понимал, чем заслужил столь бесцеремонного отношения, когда он так любезно поделился с Деласом своей силой. Тут ему пришли какие-то неясные, обрывочные впечатления, но в целом даже положительные.

\- О, я так понимаю, кое-кто хвостатый и мохнатый в нашей компании решил, наконец, продемонстрировать свою не бесполезность, - конечно же, Геор Бенса не был бы собой, если бы удержался и не стал озвучивать мысль, что пришла и друиду на ум. И естественно сформулировал ее так, что ему тут же хотелось прописать.

Волк только оскорбленно рыкнул и попытался вырваться, Деласа ощутимо качнуло в сторону, но он все же сумел удержаться. В целом, это могло бы быть даже удобным, но им явно нужна была практика, и желательно в каком-нибудь безопасном месте. Хотя в целом и тут было не плохо.

\- Это, конечно, было эпично, но думаю, проблем теперь только прибавиться, - задумчиво протянул паладин, вглядываясь куда-то в подсвеченную огнем тьму залы.

\- Решился в предсказатели заделаться? – огрызнулся Делас, и сам понимая, что теперь и речи быть не могло о том, чтобы использовать столь нестабильные заклинания в бою, им же самим и могло прилететь больше всего. 

\- Не психуй, - его ободряюще похлопали по плечу, весомо и болезненно. Дурной паладин каждый раз хлопал его именно по этому месту, и он только недавно научился не лететь от такого вот дружеского похлопывания вперед, а удерживаться на месте. – Лучше жахни еще чем-нибудь. Надо же проверить.

Друид с сомнением поглядел сначала на компаньона, потом на саммона, но сопротивляться не стал – ему тоже было любопытно. Да, и сидеть тихо уже не имело смысла. Сейчас к ним как раз должны были сбежаться вся та нежить и химеры, что еще не успели попытаться ими полакомиться.

Он вдумчиво перебрал свой арсенал. Теперь боевых заклинаний у него было в разы больше, чем мирных, да и из тех остались только самые обычные, выученные еще до того, как он покинул родной Круг. Врагов или опасности пока на горизонте не наблюдалось, поэтому жахнуть, как предложил паладин по кому-нибудь, пока попросту не представлялось возможным, а вот потушить огонь вполне – тем же Ледяным дыханием. Тем более ждать ему не хотелось,

Делас вообще ни на что не рассчитывал, направляя заклинание на тушение Малой Стены Огня, хотя мог бы. На этот раз на них дыхнуло морозом и холодом, не давая все еще горящему кое-где огню ни малейшего шанса. И теперь вместо красно-оранжевых всполохов залу украсили причудливые наросты льда.

\- Без крайней нужды, не колдуй, - вынес вердикт паладин, с сожалением покачав головой. – А хотя, не колдуй при любом раскладе.

 

***

В сокровищнице было как-то подозрительно слишком много залов, а вот сокровищ что-то не наблюдалось. Так изредка попадались одинокие лари с ни чем не примечательным содержимым – немного оружия, доспехи, больше церемониальные, чем пригодные для сражений и драк.

Теперь, когда он не мог свободно пользоваться своими заклинаниями, Деласу приходилось орудовать посохом в несколько раз интенсивнее, пыхтеть, скрипеть зубами от досады, но продолжать безропотно идти за паладином, прикрывая тому спину. Впрочем, как и обычно, но сейчас он чувствовал себя как-то по-особенному бесполезным. Хотя в целом друид даже заценил, что даже при таком паршивом раскладке они все еще оставались эффективной командой.

\- Ээаарргггхххх! – чуть ли не на ухо ему взревел мертвяк, в череп которого он со всего маху всадил свой любимый короткий кинжал. Слишком близко подпустил, а значит, потерял бдительность. За такие вот ошибки и промахи можно было очень дорого заплатить. И если паладин и заметил, а этот глазастый гад обычно подмечал все что нужно и не нужно, то решил не отвлекаться на нравоучения, что и не удивительно - ему теперь доставалась основная нагрузка. Точнее больше обычного, мысленно поправил себя Делас и чуть снова не отвлекся, но на этот раз Тал даже осторожничать не стал, а просто мощно отпихнул его своей тушей в сторону и сомкнул челюсти на горле уродливой химеры. К мертвякам он старался не лезть, видно, на вкус те ему совсем не нравились, а вот монстров жевал только так.

Впереди послышался противный высокий рев кого-то очень большого и очень-очень злого, у Деласа аж волосы дыбом встали и мурашки побежали по рукам и спине.

\- Приготовься, - скомандовал Бенса, отбрасывая в сторону булаву и выхватывая из ножен меч. Мягким светом вокруг них засияла аура, Деласу было трудно разобрать, что там принялся начитывать паладин, он пока ничего не чувствовал, но логичнее было выбрать молитву Отваги (8). Спасибо, Бенса в свое время хоть немного пояснил ему про свои молитвы, не иначе рассчитывая склонить в свою веру, у него, конечно же, не вышло, но теперь Делас хоть что-то знал и про Цитадель Света, и про Закарум, и про паладинов. В ответ, правда, и ему пришлось тоже кое-чем поделиться, но не более того, что можно было бы выяснить у городских архивариусов при желании и наличии лишних монет за душой.

Тактика выманивания нежити и монстров небольшими группами обычно всегда действовала безотказно, да и заодно не приходилось сражаться сразу с несколькими неудобными противниками. Вот и сейчас они рассчитывали дойти до босса с максимально возможным преимуществом в виде отсутствия его стражи вокруг, но кажется, у босса были совсем иные планы. Видать, заскучав их ждать в главном зале сокровищницы, тот пошел им на встречу, распространяя перед собой ауру ужаса и паники.

За какие такие грехи был заключен в шкуру демона хозяин этого места, Делас даже знать не хотел. Явно ничего хорошо тот при жизни натворить не мог. Или как вариант еще - потерял разум и предал Свет, но факт оставался фактом – демона, что был призван из Бездны для цели заточения души, с какой стороны не посмотри, убить их обычной тактикой им не грозило. Это друид даже без какого-либо опыта мог определить, хватило одного взгляда и на здоровые ветвистые рога, и на мощные лапы, держащие поистине огромный меч. Ну, хотя бы крыльев не было и на том спасибо, а то если бы это чудо еще бы и летало, то им сразу смело можно было отсюда драпать и забить болт на квест.

И как бы ни хотелось ему рисковать и использовать магию, этого явно было не избежать. Сцепка, правда, противилась, паладин видать, почуяв его колебания, решил надавить, прогнуть свою волю, но не тут то было.

Он в целом ожидал, что его простые Смерчи (9) дадут не только паладину, но и ему время перегруппироваться и возможно даже нанести несколько пробных, а может быть даже и значительных ударов по демонюге, но эффект как и до этого превзошел все его ожидания. Это был даже не Торнадо (10), на который он в тайне рассчитывал, а Ураган (11).

Вокруг начало твориться что-то невообразимое, он даже толком ничего разглядеть не успевал. Ему еще ни разу не доводилось воочию видеть действие столько высокого по уровню заклинания, и оно завораживало, он даже забыл, что надо бы посохом махать. Или не глазеть ошалевши по сторонам, а как минимум помочь паладину. Который в отличие от него во всю крошил босса. Теперь, когда в чужих руках был еще и щит, отражающий мощные удары пылающего меча, Бенса разошелся по полной. От прочной поверхности щита летели всполохи и короткие молнии, рассыпаясь в воздухе на искорки и ссыпаясь красиво на пол. Чистые экономные движение были больше похожи на замысловатый танец, в котором даже демон казался почти красивым. Если такое можно было сказать об уродливой туше под два метра ростом с рогами и копытами.

Чтобы быть не совсем уж бесполезным, не считая созданного заклинания, Делас решил, что до кучи может попробовать еще что-нибудь, а уж если не выйдет, то еще раз Ураган применить. Сам он этих заклинаний не знал, но вот откуда-то же брались в его голове о них знания. Даже об Армагеддоне (12). Он теперь просто знал, что ему нужно было сделать, чтобы призвать метеоритный дождь на головы демона и его слуг, и Делас это сделал, не задумываясь.

Его повело в сторону от внезапной слабости, и хорошо, что у него был его верный Тал и удобный посох, чтобы удержаться на ногах, а не свалиться бесформенной грудой одежды, доспехов и тела, столь предательски отказывающегося его слушаться. А вокруг начал твориться самый настоящий Армагеддон. И если бы он хотел представить себе конец света, то, наверное, что-то такое бы и напредставлял – огонь, предсмертные крики и хрипы, опять огонь, огонь повсюду - так, чтобы все эпично полыхало.

И только паладин в этом светопреставлении смотрелся сияющим воином Света, опять напомнив ему ангела, Деласа даже прокоптившиеся доспехи не смущали, от того все равно шло сияние, белоснежное и ровное. Наверное, так и должна была выглядеть молитвенная аура в действии, это он просто раньше не обращал внимания, а думал, что паладин был просто красивым в этот момент.

Демон взревел в предсмертной агонии, своим ревом оглушая и дезориентируя, и начал заваливаться набок, отдавая концы с красивым фейерверком в виде снопьев искр и молний. Адская оболочка умирала и разрушалась, готовая выпустить из своего заточения плененную некогда душу. Дальнейшее Деласа стало как-то мало волновать, он внезапно почувствовал такую усталость и апатию, что даже дотянуться до склянки с эликсиром манны не смог.

Кажется, он все же перестарался. Рядом по-прежнему красиво полыхало, и он уже успел медленно и неуклонно сползти по посоху вниз, когда подлетел паладин и, гневно сверкая глазами, что-то ему начал выговаривать. Делас видел, как шевелились чужие губы, но не слышал ни слова. Потом, кажется, он отключился ненадолго. Лицо горело так, словно он успел наполучать звонких оплеух, что явно и происходило до его внезапного пробуждения. Ну, Бенса хоть перчатку догадался стянуть и бил голой ладонью и на том спасибо.

\- Эй! Ты чего дерешься? – возмутился Делас, точнее хотел. Язык его предательски не слушался, как и тело. Во рту стоял вкус эликсира манны, смешанного с эликсиром исцеление, то еще сочетание. И он бы это неповторимое и непередаваемое сочетание никогда в жизни не спутал с чем-то иным.

Сцепка казалась чем-то далеким и эфемерным, как облако. Или пар. Делас понял, что сейчас снова начнет проваливаться в черную муть и испугался. Он туда не хотел. Тем более, после победы над главным боссом должно было начаться самое веселье, которое он очень не хотел бы пропустить по причине обморока.

\- Геор, - прохрипел он и попытался пошевелиться.

\- Заткнись. И не двигайся. Или я тебе сам помогу на тот свет переправиться, - паладин не говорил, он рычал. Потом вдруг прижался к его губам, но тут же отпрянул, Делас даже понять ничего не успел, а ведь это был его второй поцелуй, который он бы очень не хотел считать за осквернение. - Угораздил же Свет связаться с убогим.

Потом ему еще досталось телячьих нежностей от саммона, который с перепуга начал вылизывать ему лицо, слюнявя и обдавая запахом крови и всего того, о чем друид предпочел бы сейчас не думать. Он кое-как отвернул голову в сторону и пораженно замер.

Перед его изумленным взором жизнерадостно светился синевато-голубыми всполохами портал, обещая долгожданное спасение, куда бы тот не вел. Он готов был одновременно расцеловать и задушить компаньона от нахлынувшего избытка чувств. Этот гад умудрялся скрытничать и утаивать от него столь ценные знания, а ведь мог бы и поделиться тем, что умеет создавать порталы, и избавить его от утомительных часов, проведенных в пессимистичных метаниях. 

\- Ну, ты и сука, - было последним, что успел произнести Делас, прежде чем провалиться в спасительную тьму беспамятства окончательно. 

 

8 Отвага – паладина и его спутников окружает аура, увеличивающая защиту;  
9 Смерчи – в указанное направление вырываются небольшие смерчи, которые наносят небольшой урон и временно оглушают всех противников на своем пути;  
10 Торнадо – в указанное направление вырывается один большой смерч, который наносит значительные повреждения всем противникам, которые встретятся ему на пути;  
11 Ураган – самые опытные из друидов способны подчинить себе саму ярость бури. Друид призывает ураган, который некоторое время будет крутиться вокруг него и наносить всем подошедшим врагам урон холодом и замораживать их;  
12 Армагеддон – друид призывает силу Армагеддона, и в течение некоторого времени вокруг друида начинают падать метеориты, не причиняя вреда только его спутникам.

 

Конец 1 части.


End file.
